Ronin Mania Invasion
by KVicious
Summary: *Cha 7 NEW!* Seven girls are catapulted into the Ronins world...chaos ensues. R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Ronin Mania Invasion  
Author: Asa Date  
Starring: Oriana, Venom, Emi, Crimson, Tamara (aka Ne-Chan), Purple, and Asa.  
  
Authors notes: The song at the end is "Butterfly" by Dance Dance Revolution. It's not mine. Wonderful song. The girls in my fic are real people. They are the ones who inspired me to write this. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I had fun writing it. R&R please!   
  
*~*~*  
Chapter 1: Dynasty Chicks  
  
It was an unusually peaceful day in the Nether Realm. The birds and flowers that had never before called it home had now settled in and transformed it into a beautiful wonderland. Looking at it you'd never think it had once been the base of an evil dictator or where a bloody battle between good and evil had occurred. Kayura walked along the palace gardens, admiring the view. She breathed in the sweet scent of roses and smiled. Boy, it was great to be able to do what she pleased at any time she wished. She knew that the ex-warlords were as happy as she was. Sekhmet now spent his time playing around with various poisonous chemicals in his new laboratory. Dais would sometimes accompany Sekhmet if the experimenting had something to do with spiders. He was, partly by the nature of his armor, fascinated by them. Cale indulged himself in mortal activities and often went clubbing when night fell. Anubis would usually keep his distance from the others and stay in his chambers studying various things by way of the extensive library of books that he had collected many years before he had been manipulated into joining the ranks of the Dynasty. They kept a close tab on the Ronins now that they were allies, often traveling into the mortal world to visit them. Now that they are free from Talpa's clutches they no longer possess immortality. Having immortality was nice for a while but they had missed being normal humans and partaking in everyday activities. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, Kayura spotted three flashes of light enter the hemisphere, heading for the main palace grounds.  
"What the hell?" She exclaimed. They couldn't possibly be asteroids; she didn't hear any sounds from an impact. Kayura ran as fast as she could to the spot where she thought them to have landed only to be facing the most astonishing. In place of a moon rock laid three females, miraculously unharmed. Auras surrounded the girls; each one was different in color - a warm emerald, fiery crimson, and calm lavender. The female with the emerald aura had short green hair that framed her face, ending at her chin. She wore snakeskin pants that hugged her thighs and a black tube top. The crimson one had black hair that ended halfway down her back with crimson streaks mixed in it. This girl had on a pair of jeans and a midnight blue shirt made with, what looked like, silk. The last girl, with the lavender aura, had hair that was a dark violet color that fell slightly past her shoulder blades. She was dressed in khaki shorts and a white baby-tee, which read 'I'm with stupid --' in bold black letters. Dais, Cale, Sekhmet, and Anubis had all seen the mysterious sparkling illumination as well and came out to investigate. Cale knelt down next to the girls and was able to confirm that each was all right, just in a state of unconsciousness.  
Sekhmet's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he stared down at the sudden visitors, "Where do you think they came from?" His gaze turned to Anubis as he spoke. Anubis just shrugged and fixed his gaze upon the one with the crimson aura.  
"So, our mighty leader is too stunned for words, eh?" Dais joked. No one laughed; everyone's minds were filled to the brim with questions, eager for an exclamation of some sort. The sound of rustling cloth could be heard abruptly and the warlords and Kayura all looked up to yet another surprise. There stood a cloaked figure only a few feet away from them, nothing could be seen of this individual except for the mouth. Dais couldn't help but notice that the arrow on the violet-haired girl's baby-tee pointed towards the cloaked figure.  
"Who are you?" Cale demanded, standing up to face the cloaked figure, "Are you the one responsible for the arrival of these three young ladies into our realm?"   
A feminine giggle escaped the lips of the newcomer. "In a matter of speaking, yes, but I was given the instruction by a higher entity."   
"Oh?" Anubis asked, "And who might be this entity?"  
"All will be explained in due time." The cloaked person gestured towards the unconscious females, "Right now it would be wise of you to get these girls to a safer location. The hard ground would not be my idea of a great place to wake up."  
Dais traded baffled glances with his comrades, "Should we?" Sekhmet made the decision for them. He gently picked up the female with the emerald aura.  
"We might as well," said the green haired Warlord, "I see them as no threat to us. After all, what harm could three females be?" Kayura didn't like that last comment one bit and hit him over the head.  
Following Sekhmet's example, Dais gingerly lifted the crimson one and Cale picked up the violet one. As they walked towards the palace and stepped inside, Anubis made sure to not let the cloaked figure out of his sight if it was to try to attempt something that it shouldn't.  
"Lay them down parallel to one another." Commanded the figure. They did as told without any further questions. Anubis leaned against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest; he continued to keep his eyes on the mysterious newcomer. The cloak was now removed to reveal a girl that looked as if she was in her teens with blonde hair that fell gracefully midways down her back and blue eyes with flecks of green in them. Now, in place of the cloak, was a virgin white aura. Kayura and the guys looked on as she closed her eyes. As she silently stood before them, her aura grew brighter and brighter until the auras of the others started to respond and grow brighter themselves. The light became so intense that the Warlords and Kayura had to shield their eyes from the blinding rainbow flare. The brilliant glow soon faded and the auras disappeared as the girls woke up one by one, giving away the color of their eyes as they awoke. The female with the black and crimson hair had green eyes, the green haired female had eyes the dark, almost black, color of a midnight sky and the violet haired female had brown eyes.  
The female with the crimson hair sat up groggily and slowly took in her surroundings, "Where in the name of Heero Yuy's spandex shorts am I?"  
The violet haired female scrunched up her nose, "Good question. Why do I have the feeling we are wearing ruby red slippers and own a dog named Toto?"  
"I don't know about you two," said the green haired girl, who was eyeing Sekhmet up and down appreciatively, "but I'm gonna like it here." It suddenly registered with the redhead and violet-haired girl as it had with the one with green hair earlier where they were and all of them squealed happily, causing the four ex-warlords and Kayura to wince in pain.  
"So, how do you reckon we got here?" Asked the redhead.  
The blonde decided to speak up then, "I am the one responsible for your arrival."  
"Now will you tell us who you are?" Cale asked.  
The violet-haired female blinked several times in confusion and then again in apprehension, "Purple?" Is that you? It has to be...that voice sounds so...Minnesotan."  
The blonde smiled and nodded, "Ya Asa, 'tis me."  
Asa squealed and tackled Purple, sending the two of them to the floor, "BILLY YANK!"  
Purple groaned and stood up, pushing Asa off of her, "Yeah yeah...nice to see you too, Johnny Reb. Now get off me."  
Asa stood and brushed herself off, "Jeez this floor is so dusty..."  
"Asa?" the green haired female asked, then turned to look at the redhead who was holding...a spork? "No way...Crimson?"  
"Thaaaaaat's me!" Crimson said cheerfully, holding the spork high in the air, "and Mr. Prongs too!" She looked at the green haired one for a minute and studied the snakeskin pants she was wearing. "I'd know those pants and that hair style of yours anywhere, Ya gotta be none other than Venom, the poison mixtress."  
Venom nodded and grinned, "Exactimundo!"  
"Where is a Mr. Prongs?" Dais asked, confused.  
"Right here!" Crimson stated, "I'm holding him!"  
Anubis raised an eyebrow, "You four are weird."  
"Thanks!" Crimson, Venom, Purple, and Asa answered in unison.  
Anubis sighed, "That wasn't supposed to be a compliment."  
Cale cleared his throat, getting quite irritated, "One, who are you? And two, why are you here and how did you get here?"  
"That was actually three questions oh mighty Demon of Darkness, "Venom told him, " and I think Purple an answer those questions...for all of us. I'm quite curious as well."  
"How do you know who I am?" was Cale's next question.  
"Cale will you calm down?" Kayura asked, getting annoyed with him.  
Purple nodded, "That I can Venom. Well...I think I can."  
Asa cracked up, "Tell us, oh Ancient One!"  
Purple whacked Asa upside the head before continuing, "It all started when I found this really nifty staff standing upright in the middle of my bedroom. I was told by the Ancient One that seven females from our world were chosen to come and live in this one for as long as we wished."  
"So, you mean to tell me that the four of you are from another world?" Sekhmet asked.   
Purple nodded, "Our world is, I guess you could say, a mirror image of this one...with only a few minor differences. But the Ancient had chosen the seven of us specifically because we all shared one wish."  
Crimson smiled, "To come live among those who possessed the mystical armor."  
"Yes, exactly." Purple stated, "We had all made that wish simultaneously without knowing it and because of that...here we are."  
"I'd much prefer living here than where we are from," Venom said while grinning madly at Sekhmet.  
"I totally agree," Crimson replied, "Our reality sucks, it's much better here."  
"How would you know that?" Kayura asked them, "You've only been here for about fifteen minutes."  
"Trust us Kay, we know what we are talking about." Asa said, "And true, maybe we've only been here in the flesh for a few minutes, but we have been here in spirit many times."  
"Don't call me Kay." Kayura bluntly stated.  
Venom agreed with Asa, laughing, "We come here in spirit every weekday for thirty minutes a day."  
"God bless Cartoon Network!" Crimson exclaimed.  
"Cartoon what?" Dais asked, confused again.  
"I'm with Dais on this one," Sekhmet stated.  
"Should I tell 'em about that girls?" Purple asked.  
Asa shrugged, "Why not?"  
"Well...Sekhmet, Cale, Dais, Kayura, and Anubis...where the four of us are from," she motioned towards herself, Venom, Crimson, and Asa, "you are merely part of an anime show on television."  
Anubis, "So you mean to tell me that everything that has gone on here...you have watched from some other world?"  
Purple nodded, "Yes. It is true."  
Asa grinned, "So, like, all the other Ronin Mania Mailing List members and such are watching us on television right now?"  
Crimsons eyes widened, "But what part of the show?"  
"I'm sure we came in at the end of the show...right?" Venom asked, looking at Purple a bit worried.  
"I...don't know...surely the Ancient wouldn't bring us here while the Big Head was still around." Purple answered.  
"Big who?" Dais asked.  
Crimson laughed nervously, "That's our little nickname for Talpa..."  
"Talpa? He is long gone." Anubis answered.  
"If there are supposed to be seven of you, then where's the other three?" Kayura asked.  
"More than likely they are with the Ronins." Came Purple's reply.  
"Good." Cale muttered, "At least we aren't alone in this."  
"Who are the others?" Venom asked.  
Purple thought for a second, "Oriana, Tamara, and Emi."  
"Cool," Venom commented. Then, turning to Crimson she said, "You know, we really haven't introduced ourselves properly."  
"Ooh, you're right." Crimson said, she stood and helped Venom to her feet.  
"We haven't either Purple." Asa stated, pulling Purple over to Venom and Crimson. The four stood facing Kayura and the guys and smiled. Venom volunteered to go first.  
"Greetings! My name is Venom." she gave a peace sign before continuing, "I am twenty-one years old and reside in America. I have a twin sister named Misako and I like cooking, club hopping, and snakes." Dais nudged Sekhmet in the ribs at this. Sekhmet just rolled his eyed and swatted Dais away. Venom continued, "Blowing stuff up is not an option, it's a necessity." She grinned evilly.  
"Ooh! Me next!" Asa replied cheerfully, "I am also from America. My name is Asa and I'm nineteen. I like clubbing, causing chaos, and taking pictures with my nifty camera," she pulled a camera out of the pocket of her shorts for all to see and winked. "It'd be best to not ever try to piss me off...this sucker's good for blackmail."  
Crimson spoke up next. "The name's Crimson. You can call me Crimson or Crim, whatever you feel most comfy with. I am eighteen and also live in America. I run several websites, enjoy eating at Taco Bell, like shopping, and I also like to dance. Beware the teeth of Mr. Prongs." She laughed and playfully poked Purple with the spork. Purple promptly yelped.  
Rubbing the spot where Crimson had jabbed Mr. Prongs in her, Purple began. "Jeez that hurt." She whacked Crimson on the shoulder with her free hand, "Anyway, my name is Purple, and yes you guessed it - I am from America as well. I am seventeen. My interests include reading, hiking, and swimming. I love snowy weather and hate boy bands. As you can pretty much tell, I am the sensible one out of the four of us." Crimson didn't like that comment and prodded Purple with Mr. Prongs again. "Ow! Sheesh!" came Purple's reply, prompted by the jab.  
"I'm sensible!" Crimson retorted.  
"Notice how the youngest is the one who helped get them all here." Kayura said to Cale, "Surely the Ancient One saw something in her that was void in all the others."  
Purple heard Kayura and grinned while Asa, Venom, and Crimson groaned.  
"Yeah right...I know for a fact that the girls that were sent where the Ronins live are much younger than Purple." Crimson said.  
Don't give any of them caffeine and things will remain pleasant." Purple stated.  
"Hey now!" Asa exclaimed, "Don't deny me my Sunkist!"  
Venom snickered, "Asa without Sunkist is like a surfer without his board."  
"Asa without Sunkist is scary." Crimson added.  
Venom thought for a second then she grinned, "You know Asa...now we truly are Dynasty Chicks."  
"Oh cool!" The two girls squealed and did a little happy dance.  
Crimson looked around, "So...what now?"  
Purple shrugged, "Just hang out I guess. And perhaps...a tour?" She looked questioningly at Kayura.  
"Sure, why not." Kayura answered, "From the looks of things you all will be around for a while so it won't hurt to get to know your way around the place."  
Crimson grinned, "Alright! This is way awesome! Girls, no one is gonna believe we are actually here in the Dynasty!"  
"That sucks." Asa said.  
"It's their loss though." Venom stated, "We're here and they aren't!" She smirked, "Doesn't that make you feel special?"  
Purple smiled, "Ohhh yeah." She latched onto Cale's arm, "So...Cale, shall the tour begin?"   
Kayura noticed Cale's slight uneasiness and grinned inwardly, she'd never seen him react that way to a girl before, "I say let's start then. Everyone follow me!"   
As they all began to walk into the distant horizon, Asa began singing a little tune, "Come to me! Come to me! Come! Come! Come to me! My little butterfly!"  
Crimson, Venom, and Purple joined in, singing the chorus, "Aiiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiiie! Where's my Samurai? Aiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiie! Aiiiiiie! My little butterfly! Aiiiiiie! Aiiiiie! Aiiiiiie! Where's my Samurai?"  
"I've been searching for a man! All across Japan! Just to find...to find my Samurai!" Purple sang, barely being able to control her giggles.  
Crimson crooned the second verse, "Someone who is strong, but still a little shy! Yes I need, I need my Samurai!"  
Venom and Purple came in at the third verse, "Aiiiiiie! I'm your little butterfly! Green, white, and blue like the colors in the sky! Aiiiiie! I'm your little butterfly! Green, white, and blue like the colors in the sky!"  
All four began the chorus again, "Aiiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiiiiie! My little butterfly! Aiiiiie! Aiiiiiiiiie! Aiiiiiie! Where's my Samurai?"  
"I've been searching in the woods! And high up on the hills! Just to find...to find my Samurai!" Venom sang, grinning at Sekhmet. The four girls burst into giggles and merrily began their tour of the Dynasty. And so begins the journey of the Dynasty Chicks of the Ronin Mania Mailing List...  
  
Continued in Chapter Two...  
*~*~*  
shameless plug: Wanna join the Dynasty Chicks in their hilarious antics to take the anime world by storm? Unite with us by joining the Ronin Mania mailing list! Info is here:  
http://www15.brinkster.com/silentdawn/RoninMania/signup.html   
*~*~*  



	2. 2

Title: Ronin Mania Invasion  
Author: Asa Date  
Starring: Oriana, Venom, Emi, Crimson, Tamara (aka Ne-chan), Purple, and Asa.  
  
Chapter 2: Ronin Babes  
  
*~*~*  
It was just your average day in the Koji mansion. Everything was nice and peaceful around the household ever since the fall of the Dynasty, the way Mia liked things. The guys deserved a long break away from battle and did take advantage of the serenity. They were thrilled to be able to participate in ordinary everyday teenage activities again and not have to worry about invading demons. Though things had settled down a bit, they never let their guards down and always practiced by sparring with each other in their sub-armors to keep their senses and fighting skills razor-sharp just in case of any danger.  
Mia surveyed the scene in the immense den and smiled. Kento and Ryo were playing a video game, Rowen was curled up near the fireplace in his favorite chair reading the latest Stephen King novel, Sage was sprawled over the couch listening to a CD in his Discman with his eyes closed, and Cye was kneeling in front of the large fish tank watching the fish and making funny fish faces at all the fish. She was glad that they had all decided to stay here and live with her after things settled down and normal life began again for all of them. The six, seven if you included White Blaze, of them were almost like a family now; Mia would be lonely in this big mansion all by herself without the guys and White Blaze. An enraged Kento, who had apparently gotten defeated by Ryo for what seemed like the tenth time that day, broke the tranquility of the moment abruptly.  
"Damn it!" he yelped, "How the heck do you keep on winning? My sure-kill move should have finished you!"  
Ryo chuckled lightly, "Maybe because I play the game more often than you and know what to expect from each fighter."  
Kento groaned and pulled out the game cartridge, replacing it with another. "Fine, then we'll play something I'M good at."  
Ryo smirked, "Bring it on Dough Boy."  
"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me that!" Kento growled.  
"Just shut up and play." Ryo replied.  
"Yeah, really." Rowen said from his chair, "I'm TRYIN' to read here."  
"Stay out of it Ro." Kento muttered.  
Mia sighed, this was her cue to step in and stop the guys from brawling. She didn't understand why the guys couldn't resolve matters themselves, "Alright guys settle down."  
"But Mia!" Kento said in a whiney voice.  
"Cool it Kento." Mia snapped, "No one, and I mean NO ONE will have an argument today okay?"  
"Yes mother." Kento muttered sarcastically.  
Mia huffed, "Well, from the looks of things, none of you act mature enough to resolve things yourselves so I always have to step in. Excuse me if I want a little peace every now and then." Now a tad angry, she walked upstairs, passing White Blaze who was on his way down the stairs, sauntering towards Ryo.  
Sage had been listening in on the trivial commotion and grumbled, "Great Ken, way to go. You just pissed her off." He stood up and made his way upstairs to see about Mia.  
"It's not like I meant to." Kento stated.  
Well, Kento, you know how sensitive she's been lately." Cye quipped in, hands in pockets and now facing the guys.  
"I think I know why." Ryo said in a soft tone.  
"Why?" Kento asked.  
"Around this month last year we were fighting against Anubis and the others remember?" Ryo asked. Rowen, Kento, and Cye nodded, "Well, it was around this month that her grandfather was killed after a nether spirit under Sekhmet's command possessed Mia's grandfather's body..."  
"I knew that he had died," Rowen stated, "but I didn't know that was the reason why."  
"The rest of you guys weren't there. It was after we were split up and placed within our own elements. I don't think Mia has ever forgiven Sekhmet for that."  
"Who would anyway?" Kento asked.  
"Come on Ken, Sekhmet couldn't really control his actions you know. Talpa had manipulated him and the others." Cye said, defending the ex Warlord.  
"I guess you're right." Kento agreed.  
Rowen spotted something out of the corner of his eye and turned to look out the window. It was a colorful unearthly display of three colors: teal, gold, and orange. They were heading straight for the ground near the house. "Um...you guys, something's up outside."  
"What do you mean, Ro?" Ryo asked, "A new enemy?"  
"Possibly," answered the warrior of Strata, "But...I'm not quite sure. I saw something weird just practically crash outside."  
"I didn't hear anything." Cye stated.  
"Let's go check it out." Volunteered Kento, "Think we'll need our sub-armor on?"  
"It wouldn't hurt to be prepared." Ryo said, "You three go on ahead, I'll get Sage and we'll meet you there."  
Kento, Cye, and Rowen nodded, called forth their sub-armors, and headed out the door with White Blaze in tow.  
Ryo walked up to Mia's bedroom. The door was closed but, as he found, not locked. Being polite, he knocked anyway. Sage opened the door.  
"Sage, we've got to join the others outside. Rowen spotted something out of the ordinary land nearby." Ryo informed him.  
Sage nodded, "Think it'd be safe enough for Mia?"  
"You know I'm going regardless of my safety, I have faith in you guys." Came a soft voice behind Sage.   
Sage turned to face Mia and smiled, "Alright. How about a piggy-back ride there then?" Mia nodded and hopped onto Sage's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding onto his shoulders for support.   
The three proceeded outside to where a baffled Cye, Kento, and Rowen were standing around three females. These females, who were lying on their backs in the grass apparently unconscious, had their own unique auras glowing around them. One of the females was enveloped in a teal aura. She looked to be in her late teens with sapphire hair highlighted with streaks of jade that was shoulder length and she had very wild bangs that hung in her face, some strands hung over the pair of oval glasses she wore. She was dressed in a blue camouflage tank and black jeans. The girl beside her, surrounded by an orange aura, had long wavy auburn hair tinted with streaks of scarlet. Light freckles adorned her cheeks. This female wore a pink t-shirt with the word 'Angel', written with red jewels, across the front of it and white shorts. The last female was enclosed by a golden aura. Her hair was coffee in color with ruby tinted highlights. She was dressed in a black baby tee adorned with a giant banana and dark indigo bell-bottoms.  
Sage loosened his hold on Mia and she slid off of his back, stunned at the site before her eyes, "Are...they alright?" she asked, concerned.  
Rowen nodded, "Yeah, they'll be fine. We need to get them inside though. It looks like it might rain."  
Cye turned his eyes upward to the approaching storm clouds, "It's been a while since we've gotten a decent rain fall. The lakes in the area have begun to dry up."  
Kento smirked and he lifted the female with the sapphire hair, "What a typical comment coming from you Cye."  
"How do you think these three got here?" Ryo asked as he kneeled down and picked up the female wearing the banana baby tee.  
"No clue." Rowen answered, "I just hope they're on our side."  
Sage laughed. "They don't look like they can even hurt a fly." He lightly ran a finger down the auburn haired female's nose. He was surprised when she reacted by scrunching it up. He lifted her gingerly and held her in his arms.  
Mia shook her head, "Such a flirt...even when the poor thing's out cold."  
"Huh?" Sage asked.  
"You mean you don't realize when your doing it?" Mia asked him.  
"Doing what?" Sage asked her, still completely in the dark.  
Cye grinned, "He's done it so much that it's like a second nature to him."  
The group began to make their way back to the house just as droplets of rain began to fall from the heavens above. The brunette stirred as rain hit her forehead. Her eyes opened slightly to reveal their bright green color and stare at Ryo, unknown to him. The girls mind was a haze and slowly things began to click as she realized who it was that was carrying her. She screamed. Ryo nearly dropped the ecstatic girl in surprise.  
"You...you...you..." was all that the girl could get out.  
Ryo smiled at her, "You and your friends had a pretty nasty fall back there. Are you alright?"  
"F-Fine..." Her gaze never wavered though her vocal cords did a number as she looked up at him, "H-how'd I g-get here?"  
Rowen chuckled, "We were about to ask you the same question."  
The girl turned to look at Rowen and then pinched herself, the pain told her that she was, in fact, not dreaming, "OW!" She rubbed the spot on her arm that was now throbbing with pain.  
"Easy now," Ryo said, "What'd you do that for? Can you stand?"  
The moment the brunette nodded she regretted it because she had always wanted to be held by him this way. It was a dream come true for her. After Ryo had let her down, she had to hold onto him for support, otherwise she'd met into a huge giddy puddle.  
They all made it the house safely, just a tad soaked from the rainfall. Ryo helped the brunette over to a recliner and she sat down. The other two girls were carried upstairs, each placed in a bed until they would wake up.  
Ryo kneeled in front of the chair to be at eye level with the girl, "What's your name?"  
"O-Oriana." Said the girl.  
"It's nice to meet you Oriana. My name is Ryo."  
"I know..." she said, "I know who all of you are..."  
This took Cye aback for a minute, "What do you mean you know who we all are?"  
"You," she said, pointing to Cye, "Are Cye Mouri." She pointed to each of the Ronins in turn and said who they were.  
"Incredible." Sage said, "How do you know us?"  
"Um..." Oriana blushed, "That's kinda hard to explain..."  
"We've got all the time in the world." Ryo said, smiling.  
"Where I come from...you guys are part of an anime show...on TV."  
This sent the Ronins and Mia into shock, Mia broke the silence, "How did you get here and why are you here?"  
"I'm just as clueless as you are. But I won't question it. This is wonderful!" Oriana grinned, "A dream come true." White Blaze walked over to her and sniffed at her, Oriana just giggled and petted the huge tiger on the head, much to the surprise of everyone else.  
A figure emerged on the staircase, rubbing her lilac colored eyes sleepily. She glanced around the room and soon her eyes were as wide as saucers as things began to register in her mind. As if in cue, she fainted. If not for Kento, the sapphire headed girl would have smacked her face on the hardwood floor. He pulled her over to the couch and laid her down, her head resting on one of the cushions.   
Oriana stood up and fanned the girl with a magazine she found on the floor "Maybe she won't go 'lights out' on us again if she wakes up and sees me instead of you guys next time."  
"That's smart thinking." Mia complemented.  
Oriana shook the other girl lightly, "Hey wake up."  
The girl stirred and looked up at Oriana, "Who're you?"  
Oriana grinned, "I'm Oriana! And you are...?"  
"Tamara..." said the girl wearily, "Where am I? Wait...wait a minute...Oriana from..."  
Oriana nodded, "Ronin Mania, yes that's right. And Tamara-"  
"Call me TK."  
"Okay, TK, you, me, and someone else are, in fact, in Japan right now with the Ronin Warriors. Don't ask me how...but it's incredibly true."  
Tamara stood up super fast and swept her eyes across the room, nearly fainting again when her eyes fell upon Rowen, "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!" She screamed, doing a dance of joy.  
The guys winced, what was it with girls and screaming?   
Tamara was practically bouncing up and down, "So, who's the other lucky girl?"  
"I dunno!" Oriana answered, "Let's go find out!"  
"Wait a minute ladies." Sage said stopping them, "Maybe it'd be wise if we let her wake up on her own. We don't know if she is hurt or not."  
Tamara gave him her best sad puppy eyes, "But Oriana and I are okay. She should be fine too. And besides, she's probably up there awake wondering where the heck she is."  
"Alright then, allow me to show you ladies the way." Sage said in his usual flirty tone. He stepped between them and held out his arms for each woman to take a hold of as they made their way upstairs.  
The rain made a relaxing melodious sound as it tapped lightly against the window in Sage's bedroom, which overlooked the lake behind the house. The remaining female lay in peaceful slumber on the bed, her auburn hair fanned around her on the pillow. Grinning evilly, Oriana and Tamara each stood on opposite sides of the bed. Sage watched on while leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and one eyebrow raised. They shook the bed so violently that it jolted the sleeping girl out of her serene reverie. Apparently she was dreaming about a certain blonde haired blue-eyed boy band member because when she woke up...  
"I LOVE YOU NICK CA-huh!?" she scanned the room with her brown eyes, spotting first Tamara and Oriana then Sage and back to Oriana and Tamara. 'Wait a minute' she thought looking back at Sage, 'He looks so...familiar...' Tamara blocked her field of vision suddenly.  
"Hi! I'm TK! Who're you?" Tamara said cheerfully.  
"And I'm Oriana!" the brunette said, joining in, "Guess what! You're in anime heaven!"  
"Huh?" The drowsy girl replied, "I'm dead?"  
Sage shook his head and sighed, "No, you're not. You just had a nasty fall along with these two girls nearby. The guys and I were surprised you all even survived."  
"No...they must be right. I am dead, if I wasn't then you wouldn't be standing there...you're...you're Sage Date."  
Sage nodded and walked over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her, "That I am but believe me, you are alive as anyone could ever be."  
"Ain't he a cutie?!" Oriana squealed and pinched Sage on the cheek.  
"Hey! That hurt!" Sage yelped.  
Oriana giggled, "So, whatcha gonna do 'bout it blondie?"  
Sage smirked, "For one thing I'm going to get you back for that."  
"Oh really?" Oriana challenged.  
When Sage stood up and made a move toward her, Oriana bolted out of the room laughing. Sage wasn't far behind her.  
"So, what's your name?" Tamara asked the girl.  
"I'm Emi. Uh...by any chance are you a member of..."  
"Ronin Mania?" Tamara finished for her and nodded, "Sure am!"  
"This is tight!" Emi exclaimed, "Are there any more of us lurking about?"  
"Nope. Not that I know of."  
Suddenly the two girls heard Oriana shriek from downstairs, "Hide me! Save me! Ryo! Halo's peeved! No! Don't! Stop tickling me Sage! AAAAHHHH!" Tamara and Emi burst into laughter and walked downstairs together to join the rest of the household and ponder how exactly they got there and why.  
  
Continued in Chapter 3  
*~*~*  
shameless plug: Wanna join the Dynasty Chicks in their hilarious antics to take the anime world by storm? Unite with us by joining the Ronin Mania mailing list! Info is here:  
http://www15.brinkster.com/silentdawn/RoninMania/signup.html 


	3. 3

Title: Ronin Mania Invasion  
Author: Asa Date  
Starring: Oriana, Venom, Emi, Crimson, Tamara (aka Ne-chan), Purple, and Asa.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 3:   
  
The girls were amazed at how beautiful the Dynasty was. It didn't look at all like it did on television. Kayura and the guys had shown them much of the place - from the gardens and the horse stables outside to the magnificent rooms inside the palace. Currently they were walking through Sekhmet's high tech laboratory where he spent his time concocting various poisons and other chemicals. Dais was the only other one he ever allowed entrance and he nearly had a heart attack when Venom expressed an interest to check it out and it took a lot of her convincing to let them look around.  
"I've always wondered myself what you do when you're all holed up in here." Cale said to Sekhmet as he watched a beaker full of an oily-like substance bubbling on a table nearby.  
Sekhmet shrugged, "Stuff."  
"Why do you have to be so secretive?" Cale asked.  
"Why do you have to be so nosy?" Anubis said in Sekhmet's defense, "Leave people alone and let them be for once."  
"Maybe he's trying to formulate a love potion." Kayura replied teasingly. Sekhmet turned beet red at this. Kayura chuckled, "So it is so?"  
"No!" Sekhmet protested, "That's not it at all!"  
"He doesn't need a love potion anyway." Venom said smiling, "He's attractive already and certainly gets my vote for the hottest Warlord." Sekhmet turned an even brighter shade of red.   
Dais chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, "Suddenly Sekhmet's becoming quite the ladies man."  
Asa raised her hand up halfway stupidly, "I have a question!"   
Dais raised an eyebrow, "And that would be...?"  
"Does that eye patch of yours serve any special purpose or is it there for looks?" she asked. He hadn't noticed that she'd been staring at him during the whole tour except at the stables when she went crazy over all of the beautiful horses.  
"Purely for the looks." He answered matter-of-factly.  
"You'd look better without it." Crimson stated.  
"I agree." Venom, said, "It kind of makes you look like a pirate."  
"Maybe that's my objective." Dais said.  
"I hate to tell you this Dais but the pirate look is way out." Crimson informed him.  
"I don't know ya'll. The patch is sort of sexy." Asa replied, coming to his defense. "But, then again, when I look at him I'd rather look at both eyes than just one."  
Suddenly Purple groaned; Crimson tore her eyes away from Anubis long enough to look at her and say, "What's wrong?"  
"I was having so much fun looking around here that I forgot about the others that are with the Ronins...at least I _hope_ the Ronins found them or vice versa." Purple answered, "So, I must depart. Expect my return soon." She bowed and was gone in flash of pure white light. The brightness nearly blinded Cale for he was more adapt to darkness and preferred it more.  
"So, where've we not been yet?" Crimson asked. She was getting a tad bored of the laboratory.  
"We haven't shown you all Anubis' library yet." Kayura stated, "It's huuuuge!" Crimson's mood lightened dramatically at the mention of going to see one of Anubis' favorite haunts.  
Anubis smiled proudly, "It took me _many_ years to collect all those books."  
"Let's go check it out!" Crimson exclaimed walking out of the lab, dragging Venom behind her who was not too thrilled about leaving it. Off they went, led by Anubis.  
  
Meanwhile at Mia's place, a game of Go Fish was underway between the girls of the household.   
Emi's eyes swept from Mia to Tamara and Oriana, trying to determine which one would have a seven card. He gaze settled on Mia, "Hey Mia, got any seven's?"  
"Nope! Go fish!" was Mia's reply.  
"Argh!" Emi grabbed another card from the top of the deck unhappily.  
"This game you call Go Fish is quite fascinating." Rowen said as he observed them. Tamara chuckled.  
"Actually this is child's play next some other American card games like Poker." Tamara said before finding a victim to give her a three.  
"I like Strip Poker better than Poker." Oriana said with a smirk.  
"Now that's not hard to figure out why," Emi said teasingly, "TK and I both know how much of a hentai you can be."  
"She's been hanging around Asa too long." Tamara snickered.  
"Being a hentai isn't bad!" said Oriana, "it's quite...entertaining actually."  
"Got a queen card Oriana?" Tamara asked, turning to face the brunette.  
"Dang it." Oriana tossed the card to Tamara only for it to go way off course because of the fan that was blowing full force and it got stuck in Sage's mushroom of a hairdo, his only reaction was a slight shiver. The card game was momentarily forgotten as Mia, Emi, Oriana, and Tamara burst into contagious giggles. Sage was totally oblivious to the cause of the commotion and he kept watching Ryo pulverize Kento in another video game yet again. Mia tiptoed over to Sage to pull the card out of his hair. As sensitive as he was with his hair, he grabbed her hand as she was just about to pull out the card and twisted around to face her.  
"What, pray tell, are you doing?" he asked Mia, her hand still firm in his grasp.   
She couldn't talk and look at him at the same time, for fear she'd start laughing again so she fixed her gaze on the fish tank as she spoke, "You've got a caaaaa..." she was unable to get out the rest of her sentence because even the thought of the card in his hair was hilarious and she burst into a whole new round of giggles while pointing up at his hair. Sage panicked and made a break for the upstairs bathroom only to return to the others moments later with a relieved expression in his face.  
"You girls had better be glad that not a single hair on my head was injured." He tossed the card to Mia; ironically it was the Queen of Hearts. Mia hoped it was a good sign from some deity in the heavens.   
Before the game could continue, an immense ball of white light formed in the center of the den. Being the Ronin of light, Sage was the only one who could see the outlines of a feminine body holding a staff before the rest knew what was going on. Kento and Ryo forgot about the video game and stood ready to fight as did Cye and Rowen. Sage stopped them from doing anything, placing himself between the guys and the light. Slowly the light faded to reveal Purple.  
"Oh thank heavens you guys found Emi, Tamara, and Oriana! I was getting worried that I wasn't doing my job!" Purple exclaimed after she saw the three girls, "Come with me if you don't mind, I need to talk to you."  
"Um, excuse me. Do you mind telling us who you are?" Ryo asked in his I'm-The-Leader tone.  
Purple blushed, embarrassed at her brashness, "I am the one who brought these three ladies to your world...well, I helped anyway."  
"Explain." Ryo demanded, narrowing his eyes.  
Purple raised an eyebrow, "Well _excuse_ me for living, Wildfire." She went on to explain to everyone what had happened and why Oriana, Emi, and Tamara were in this world. Needless to say, the girls got all excited again.  
"I feel so loved!" Emi squealed.  
Tamara agreed, "Yeah, isn't this great? We must be the luckiest four girls in the world!"  
"Seven." Purple corrected her.  
"Seven?" Oriana asked, you mean...there's more?"  
Purple nodded, "As we speak, the ex-Warlords and Kayura are giving Venom, Crimson, and Asa a tour around the Dynasty."  
"So all of you had wished to come live in our world?" Sage asked, "I'm flattered.  
Kento rolled his eyes, "Don't let it get to your head Girly Man."  
Oriana grinned, "It's like a Ronin Mania reunion!"  
"Ooh! An excuse for a party!" Emi exclaimed, "Are we going to be able to see them any?"  
"Everyone can go from here to the Nether Realm and vice versa at will. Though, you know, you'll need someone to help get you there...unless you can find a different alternative. The Ancient may have entrusted me with his magic-jingly-poof staff but he didn't do much else besides that." Purple said shrugging, then she sighed, "I have a feeling the Ancient has more in store for us."  
Ryo tilted his head to the side a ways, "What do you mean?"  
"I...don't know." Purple answered, "But do you really think he'd just zap seven girls into your world just because we've always wanted to?"  
"Good point you have there." Kento replied, "he's gotta have a reason for it."  
Rowen gradually pulled himself out of the stupor he had been in since Purple's explanation of the arrival of Tamara, Emi, and Oriana, "There is another world besides this one?"  
Cye laughed, "After fighting demons and half moronic warlords, you should learn to expect anything by now Ro."  
Purple whacked Cye on the head with the Ancient's staff, "Watch what you say Fish Fry. I happen to favor them more than you guys."  
Kento cracked up, "Fish Fry. Heh. Too bad I never thought of that one before."  
Cye glared at Kento while rubbing the bump forming on his head, "And I thought you were my best friend. Hmph." Cye made his way to the kitchen to check on the lunch that was cooking.  
"But, anyway, to answer your question Rowen, yes there _is_ another world in existence. It's a mirror image of this one."  
"But it is duller." Tamara pointed out.  
Oriana nodded, "And no mystical armor, no sailor suited soldiers, no books that will suck you into ancient mythical China, no Gundams, no spaceships built to find the Galactic Leyline...basically no action."  
Emi sweatdropped, "Nana-chan, I don't think they know what all of that is except for the mystical armor."  
Tamara perked up, "Could the Ronin's world also be that of the Sailor Scouts, the Gundam pilots, Gene Starwind, and the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi?"  
"It's likely," Purple stated.  
"But if that was so...wouldn't they all know of each other? Because constant villains popping around for the sailor scouts to deal with would also get the attention of the Ronins and then mobile suits _are_ a sight for sore eyes." Emi said.  
Tamara thought for a minute. "Wait a minute, the Sailor scouts and the Suzaku and Seiryuu Seishi are all in Tokyo. Correction, Miaka is in Tokyo with the book "The Universe of the Four Gods" which is where the Suzaku Seishi and Seiryuu Seishi are. And then we are in Toyama with the Ronins. The Gundams and Gene Starwind are both in Outer Space somewhere. So they can all coexist in one world because they are all in different locations." Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Kento looked at the four girls with blank expressions on their faces. At just that moment Cye walked in announcing that lunch was ready and the hungry group, except for Purple who had decided to head back to the others, made their way to the kitchen with Kento in the lead.  
  
Back in the Dynasty, a tour of the palace had just come to a close and everyone was lounging in the library. Purple arrived in the same flashy white display as she did before.  
"Everything here at the palace is so dusty." Venom said after sneezing.  
Kayura blushed, slightly embarrassed, "I've been meaning to clean it but its such a big job for one person."  
"The guys won't volunteer to help you?" Crimson asked incredulously.  
Kayura gave Sekhmet, Anubis, Dais, and Cale the evil eye, "Not at all. They'd all rather stay holed up in their own parts of the palace."  
"Me and the girls'll help you out while we're here." Purple volunteered.  
"While we're here?" Venom asked, "I thought you said we'd be here forever."  
Purple looked at Venom, "Like I told the others, the Ancient wouldn't just send us her on some gleeful trip to another world for no reason."  
Venom frowned and firmly held onto Sekhmet's arm as if someone was gonna take him away from her, "I want to stay here." Sekhmet winced; Venom's death grip was cutting off the circulation in his arm.  
"Please let go of me." Sekhmet pleaded, "My arm's gonna fall off."  
"Uh-uh." Venom said shaking her head.  
Cale was very humored by Sekhmet's slight misfortune, "By all means Venom, stay attached to him." Sekhmet glared at Cale.  
"Venny, you're hurting Sekhmet. Let go of him." Purple said, trying to pry Venom from Sekhmet's arm. She finally convinced Venom to let go, but she didn't stray far away from the green haired ex-warlord.  
"Men...so pathetic." Asa commented. Her and Crimson were totally oblivious to Venom's and Purple's conversation because they were so ill about Anubis' and Dais' comments.  
Dais huffed, "No, it is just the woman's place to do all of the cooking and cleaning."  
Kayura grumbled, "How do you expect me to do an entire palace on my own?"  
Asa narrowed her eyes, "Oh, and what is expected of you men folk?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Anubis stated.  
"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" Crimson confronted Anubis.  
"Damn straight." Anubis answered. At this Crimson rolled up her sleeves and balled up her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white.  
"Well as long as we're here, you four will share the responsibilities around here." Asa said, crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Hey!" Sekhmet remonstrated, "Cale and I never said we wouldn't help keep things clean!"  
"Two, then." Asa said, correcting herself.  
"And if we don't?" Dais dared. Crimson and Asa looked at each other and nodded.  
"On three." Crimson said, "One...Two...THREE!" The two girls tackled the two unsuspecting males hard sending them sprawling to the rigid floor below. The sound of bodies hitting the ground grabbed the attention of everyone else.  
Cale burst out laughing, sounding kind of like a hyena, "Who knew those two could be knocked over by two girls."  
"Hey now," Purple protested, "Never doubt the power of a woman."  
Venom smirked, "I am woman, hear me roar!" Sekhmet looked at her amused and after that, all Venom could get out of her throat was a small 'mew' like a kitten would make as she nearly melted in a puddle at Sekhmet's feet.  
"Shut up Cale." Dais muttered.  
On top of him, Asa did a fake sad puppy face, "Awww...poor DaiDai. Did Asa ruin your male ego?"  
"Get off me." Dais mumbled.  
"No, I think I like the view from here." Asa responded.  
"I think she'd like it more if _he_ was on top of _her_." Purple commented to Cale, snickering.  
Asa grinned a quirky grin and sniffled dramatically, " Sis, I have taught you well in the ways of the Hentai."  
"Yeah, well, don't let it get to your head." Purple responded.  
Crimson stood up, brushing herself off, "Think before you boys say something stupid like that again."  
"What?" Anubis joked, "Like men are more superior than women?"  
Crimson looked to kill until she saw the grin on his face, seeing that he was kidding.  
"I think we should all pitch in tomorrow and get this space sparkly clean." Purple stated.   
Kayura had stars in her eyes, "Yay! I'll have some help!"  
"No Kayura." Venom replied, "You won't be doing anything remotely related to cleaning. Me an' the girls'll do all of it with the help of the guys."  
"You mean it?" Kayura asked.  
Crimson nodded, "Absolutely."  
"Dais is going to do the brunt of the work too!" Asa said, poking the ex-warlord of illusions in his ribs, "I'll make sure of it." Asa stood and offered a hand to Dais but he refused her help and got up on his own.  
"Not by choice." Dais muttered.  
"Aw, it won't kill you to do a little work." Anubis said.  
"And I thought you were on my side." Dais huffed, "Traitor."  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone so they all decided to retire early and get some rest. Because there was plenty of room in the palace, each girl got to have her own room.  
  
To be continued in chapter 4...Be the sweet person that I know you are and leave a review! Please?! I love to know what you, the reader, thinks.  
  
Want to join Oriana, Emi, Tamara, Crimson, Venom, Purple, and myself as we unite to create chaos in the Ronin's and Warlord's lives? Join Ronin Mania today! We'd love for you to be a part of our family. Go here to find out how to join us ^_^:  
http://www15.brinkster.com/silentdawn/RoninMania/signup.html  



	4. 4

Title: Ronin Mania Invasion  
Author: Asa Date  
Starring: Oriana, Venom, Emi, Crimson, Tamara (aka Ne-chan), Purple, and Asa.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Part 4:  
  
It was the perfect day to relax at the lake behind the house and the guys and girls took great advantage of this opportunity, all dressing in their swimsuits and heading down to the waters edge the next morning.  
"CANNON BALL!" Kento screamed as he jumped into the water, creating a huge splatter that soaked all of the unfortunate souls that stood around him.  
Sage yelped. His once perfect hair now hung down to his shoulder blades haphazardly.  
He growled, "Ken! One of these days I'll--" He never had the chance to finish his sentence for Mia playfully shoved him into the water. Sage came up for air sputtering and glaring at Mia who stood on the dock laughing.  
"S-sorry!" Mia stuttered between giggles, "It was just such a wonderful opportunity and AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEE!" Mia was now submerged into the water thanks to Sage who had grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her in, smirking.  
"Sorry," he teased, "It was just such a _wonderful_ opportunity. I just _couldn't_ let it pass by." She responded by splashing him in the face.  
Ryo found a vine hanging over the water and grinned, swinging off of it while screaming like Tarzan.   
Oriana grinned gleefully, "You Tarzan. Me Jane!" Before Ryo had the chance to move out of the way she swung on and let go of the vine, landing on top of him.  
"Oof!" Ryo exclaimed surprised at the body mass holding him underwater.  
Oriana giggled and swam off of him.  
Rowen was contently reading a book on the shore. Tamara pouted and watched him.  
"Come on and get in Rowen!" Tamara exclaimed, "It feels great!"  
Rowen shook his head no, "I prefer to stay dr--" He was cut off by a huge splash of ice cold water that hit him directly and soaked him and the book he was reading, "That's _it_! You're gonna get it TK!" he yelled mischievously.  
Yelping, Tamara swam off in the opposite direction fast, gliding smoothly like a fish through the water. Rowen proceeded to dive in, intent on catching her. Trying to help Tamara out, Emi grabbed Rowen by his swimsuit as he went by her in the water so he couldn't swim any further. He kept going though, but Emi still had his swimming trunks in her hand.  
Cye burst into a giggle fit, "Hey Ro, buddy, you forgot something!"  
Rowen turned around, momentarily forgetting about Tamara. He was feeling a bit...odd for some reason. That's when he spotted Emi waving his swimming trunks around like a flag.  
"Yoo hoo! Smuuuuuurf!" Emi yelled gleefully, "Lookie what I got!"  
Rowen paled, "You'd better give those back Emi."  
Emi just smiled innocently and tossed them to Cye. When Rowen started to advance towards Cye to retrieve his precious swimming trunks, Cye tossed them to Kento who promptly tossed it back to Emi. This went on for quite sometime. Playing "Keep Away from Rowen" proved quite amusing amongst the three jovial participants. Rowen soon gave up on it and swallowed his pride.  
"Ah, hell, keep the damn thing." Rowen said, "I can swim without it." He then proceeded to swim back over to Tamara's direction planning on getting her back for splashing him. Emi nearly fainted. He was going to skinny dip! She had always wondered if his hair was naturally blue. This would be a good opportunity to find out. Only she had to get an eyeful of the part of him that was underwater and that would prove to be impossible...or not. Emi grinned evilly, took a deep breath, and submerged into the cool water.  
Oriana was laying on White Blaze, using him as a floatation device much to the tiger's dismay. On land it was fine, but someone on his back in the water was another thing. Oh well, He'd put up with it. Ryo swam up to the tiger and Oriana, whose eyes were closed. She looked to have complete sun stun. Smiling, he lightly scratched White Blaze behind one of his ears and watched Oriana.  
She stirred and looked at him, "Do you always enjoy staring at people?"  
"Do you always get pleasure from landing on top of people?" Ryo shot back recalling what she had done earlier, amusement dancing in his eyes.  
"Only if that person is you." Oriana chuckled, "Now move please, you're blocking the sunlight." When he didn't budge, she spoke again. "C'mon Ye Olde Flame Retardant, Oriana needs her sunlight for she is pale and therefore needs to get a tan."  
"Why dost thou feel the need to tan? Ye is pretty when pale." Ryo replied, smirking.  
"Flattery will not work on me, Sanada. Move." Oriana tried her best to sound serious as her heart was doing flip-flops in her chest.  
Ryo grinned at White Blaze who seemed to understand what Ryo was telling him, "I think White Blaze here has other plans for you."  
Oriana was confused, what'd he mean by that? She found out soon enough after she was bucked off of White Blaze's back by the white tiger and Oriana made a loud splash into the water below.  
"GEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Oriana squealed, "You're dead Sanada!" She then lunged after him.  
Ryo moved out of the way quickly before she could grab him, "No, I'm very much alive thank you very much."  
Out of nowhere a mini version of a tidal wave walloped Ryo, sending him sprawling sideways into the water. Ryo came up for air spitting water out of his mouth and onto Oriana playfully then glared in the direction of Kento and Cye.  
"Ew! Gross!" Oriana exclaimed, "Ryo saliva water!"  
Kento smirked at Cye, "You were right, he's not water resistant." This prompted a splash war between the four. The two on two quickly turned into a fend-for-yourself match after Cye turned on Kento and dunked him and Oriana sent a spray of water in Ryo's direction.  
Tamara and Rowen were swimming around just chilling out and enjoying the nice afternoon when suddenly bubbles began to pop on the surface of the water and Emi popped up between them.  
"Hi guys!" Emi chirped cheerfully, before pulling Tamara aside, "Guess what!"  
"What?" Tamara asked, a bit reluctant to leave Rowen.  
"He's all blue!" Emi exclaimed, a hentai grin spreading slowly across her face.  
"I know that just by looking at his hair." Tamara answered, not quite getting the meaning of Emi's words.  
"Nono! You misunderstand, TK. He's naturally blue...all over." Emi wriggled her eyebrows and chuckled.  
Tamara's eyes widened, "You saw his--"  
"Yup! That I did!"  
"No way!" Tamara exclaimed.  
Rowen swam over, "What're you two being so secretive about?"  
Tamara turned beet red, Emi just grinned and said, "Oooh nothing."  
Rowen smirked, "Nothing huh?"  
Emi was about to say something but Tamara dunked her underwater and said, "Nothing at all." Emi resurfaced and knocked Tamara over into the water.  
Rowen eyed Emi, "So, where's my shorts?"  
"Last I saw them, some huge fish mistook them as bait and ate it." Emi grinned, obviously lying.  
Rowen shook his head, "That isn't scientifically possible, I bet you just wanted to see me in the nude."  
"She already has!" Tamara blurted, "And I'm jealous! I wanna see to!" Emi just continued to grin.  
Rowen stuck out his tongue, "Too bad." He then started to swim off in the direction of Sage, "Yo, Sage! Seen my shorts floating around anywhere?!"  
"Last I saw, they were underneath the dock!" Sage yelled back. Rowen changed directions again and swam to the dock on search of his beloved swimming trunks.  
Sage chuckled at Rowen then turned his attention back to Mia, "Hey Mia lookout! A shark!"  
Mia screamed and jumped into Sage's arms, "Where? WHERE?!" When Sage started to laugh uncontrollably, Mia slit her eyes at him, "You dolt, there aren't any sharks in lakes."  
"But there _are_ Alligators."  
Mia's eyes widened then she realized she had been had again and whapped him in the head with her free hand. She squirmed to get out of his hold but he held her firmly. "Somebody wants some nookie." Mia commented to Sage, winking, "And ya ain't gonna get it."  
"Why deny me?" Sage asked, grinning, "You know you want me."  
"In your dreams Static Cling." Mia shot back jokingly.  
Staging disappointment, Sage gasped and said, "I think I will die of heartache." With that, Sage fell backwards into the water with Mia still in his embrace who was now screaming from being dropped into the water.   
"Ooh, Mia you're all wet." Sage commented to Mia, grinning, after they had resurfaced, "Do I really excite you that much?"  
Mia rolled her eyes, but in good humor, and shoved him back into the water after answering, "Not nearly." Her stomach growled and she headed out of the water to grab a bite to eat from the large picnic basket. Unfortunately, Kento had reached the picnic basket before her. That usually means no food left for her or the other Ronins. He was stuffing himself silly.  
"Kento Rei Faun!" Mia barked.  
Kento looked up at her guiltily with his mouth full, "Yeash Meeeia?"  
"If I walk up there to find that you left no food for the rest of us, I'm going to stuff an apple in your mouth and roast _you_ for dinner!"  
Kento looked into the picnic basket and paled, "Um...errrg...I'll get everyone a pizza!" Thus he ran inside as fast as his feet could carry him. Upon locking the door to avoid Mia's rage, he called Pizza Hut for a delivery. Who could imagine? The Ronin of Strength afraid of a woman. No one but the Ronins knew that her temper could get worse than Ryo's if she gets ticked enough.  
  
Meanwhile in the Nether Realm, at the absolute butt-crack of dawn Kayura and the girls had gotten up and were scheming what they were going to make the guys wear as they helped the girls, minus Kayura of course, clean.  
"How about they wear maid's costumes?" Venom suggested.  
"Oooh yeah!" Crimson agreed, an evil glint in her eyes.  
"But, that's not nice." Purple protested.  
"Not _nice_?" Asa asked, "How is it not nice? I think Dais deserves to wear a little black dress and frilly apron."  
" Same with Anubis." Crimson snickered. "I can see it now. The former warlord of Cruelty doing my bidding while wearing a frilly maids outfit and holding a mop."  
"Or," Kayura suggested, "Black g-strings and a bow tie?"  
"Now we know what's always on Kayura's mind." Purple stated laughing.  
Kayura blushed, "Not always!"  
"Sure Kayura, whatever you say." Purple replied.  
Suddenly Venom put on a pair of glasses, a hat, and held a tiny notepad and pencil like a interviewer, "The gold star question of the day is: Kayura, which ex-warlord do you want to make wild monkey lovin' with the most?"  
Kayura stuck her nose high in the air, "None of them."  
"Really?" Crimson asked, "I always thought you had a thing for Anubis."  
They're more like four annoying older brothers than love interests." Kayura answered.  
"Good! Cale's all mine then!" Exclaimed Purple, who was now dancing around gleefully.  
"So, who _do_ you like Kayura?" Venom asked.  
Avoiding the question, Kayura stated, "Aren't we supposed to be coldly calculating the fate of the guys right now?"  
"C'mon Kay! I wanna know!" Asa exclaimed.  
"DON'T call me Kay!" Kayura yelled.  
"M'kay Kay." Asa snickered.  
"Why I oughta! Come back here you brat!" Kayura yelled again.  
Purple, Crimson, and Venom sweatdropped as Asa ran backwards trying to avoid the wrath of a ticked descendant of the Ancient's clan and bumped up against something very hard...yet squishy...and breathing. It wrapped its arms around Asa trapping her.  
"C'mon Kayura. I'll hold her while you hit her." Said the mystery person.  
"Alright Dais!" Kayura chirped.  
"Dais?" Asa asked, "Good morning Spider Dork." Using a move that her older brother taught her, she bent forward and flipped a stunned Dais over her and in the direction of Kayura, "Finally those old wrestling moves my brother taught me came in handy."  
Laughter was heard from a nearby doorway, "That was nice but it won't help you any here." Anubis stood there, his arms crossed.  
Sekhmet appeared beside him, "He's right. That's nothing compared to what we can do."  
"Do I sense a wrestling match between the sexes coming on?" Purple asked.  
Venom nodded gleefully, "I believe you do! Later on after we clean the place up, how about we have a wrestling competition outside?"  
"And in mud!" Crimson said excitedly.  
"Stay out of the gardens in that case." Kayura said.  
"Yeah! Like the Mud People from Woodstock '99!" Purple replied.  
Sekhmet raised an eyebrow, "Some ancient clan of warriors from your world?"  
"You could put it that way, yeah." Venom answered, snickering.  
Cale had been lurking in the shadows ever since the girls' earlier conversation, "There's no way in Hell I'm wearing anything remotely close to what you girls are conniving. Besides, we don't even have any stuff like that here."  
"It's still fun to visualize ya'll dressed in those ways." Purple replied, a look of surprise on her face as he appeared with the group, her cheeks slightly flushed at the thought of him hearing her previous comment about him.  
Crimson clapped her hands together, "Let's get started! Dais and Anubis you two take care of the bathrooms. Sekhmet and Venom work on cleaning the lab. Cale and Asa you two start dusting and Purple and I will--"  
"Objection!" Anubis interrupted, "Why've I gotta clean bathrooms?"  
"Same goes for me." Dais argued.  
"Come on guys and suck it up." Cale said, "Be a man and do it."  
"Well, _you_ don't have to clean any nasty bathrooms." Dais replied.  
"Look who I have to work with though." Cale answered, "El Spazzo chic over here."  
"Am I supposed to be offended?" Asa asked, poking Cale in the ribs, "Come on Wolverine Wannabe. We've got stuff to dust." She drug Cale off, feather dusters in tow.  
"Wolverine Wannabe? What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Everyone heard Cale ask as they walked away from the group.  
"I can see the resemblance." Purple snickered, "I wonder if Cale and Wolverine could be related..."  
"Poor 'X-Men' deprived man," Crimson commented about Cale, shaking her head in pity, "One cannot live fully unless they know who the X-Men are. Gambit..." Crimson swooned then sighed dreamily, almost melting into a giddy puddle after saying the certain male X-Men member's name, "I'd do anything for just a split second grab of his cute butt..."  
Anubis gave her a funny look and then shook his head, muttering, "Women..."  
"Hey!" Crimson replied, "Same can be thought by those of the male sex, it's no different. I'm sure you have a huge collection of Play Boy magazines hidden in that library of yours somewhere that you fantasize over."  
"Hidden?" Anubis asked, "Ha! Why would I have any need to hide such beautiful art?"  
Crimson dug around her pocket for a lighter and was delighted when she found one. She planned on finding those magazines and burning them when Anubis wasn't looking.  
Sekhmet rubbed his hands together, "Might as well start tidying up the lab, eh Venom?" He held out one of his arms for her to hold onto. Venom gladly accepted and linked one of her arms with his.  
"Right-O Sekhy!" Venom stated, "After we finish it'll be time to open up a can of W.A.! I'm gonna do a Stone Cold Steve Austin on yer ass."  
"Maybe I'd like that." Sekhmet smirked as the two headed back to his laboratory.  
Before Dais and Anubis had a chance to bitch more about their cleaning duty, Crimson grabbed Purple and the two of them raced off to find something to clean.  
"Man," Dais complained, "We got royally screwed over."  
"You're tellin' me," Anubis replied, "I say we get back at Crimson for volunteering us to do the nastiest work."  
"Count me in if we can include Asa in that list," Dais said, "That girl gets on my nerves."  
And so the two ex-Warlords went off towards the palace bathrooms, armed and ready with plungers in hand, all the while calculating the fate that soon will rest upon the two unsuspecting girls...  
  
Continued on chapter 5. So what'd you think? I wanna know! I love reviews! Please review!  
  
*~shameless plug~*  
Want to join Oriana, Emi, Tamara, Crimson, Venom, Purple, and myself as we unite to create chaos in the Ronin's and Warlord's lives? Join Ronin Mania today! We'd love for you to be a part of our family. Go here to find out how to join us ^_^:  
http://www15.brinkster.com/silentdawn/RoninMania/signup.html  



	5. 5

  
Eight hours, two thousand twenty four rooms, and a million cleaning supplies later, the palace was sparkling clean. Every floor swept, window washed, toilet plunged, and to Dais' dismay every spider web was removed as well. He was rather fond of the little creatures. An exhausted group of maids-for-the-day collapsed in a single pile of bodies.   
  
Purple groaned and rubbed her back; "I don't think I've done this much work in years."   
  
"You're tellin' me." Venom agreed; she then held up her hand to inspect it, "I think I broke a nail."   
  
"No complaints here." Sekhmet said grinning. Cale proceeded to throw a feather duster at Sekhmet, missing him by a few inches.   
  
"Gee, I wonder why." Cale muttered then sneezed, "I will never ever set foot near a feather duster again."   
  
Kayura was running around the room looking at all the glistening things in it, "Wai! You guys did a great job! It's awesome!"   
  
"I hope it stays clean for a long time." Anubis grunted.   
  
Kayura stopped and looked at the human pile, "Now that I think about it, Crimson and Asa aren't here. Where are they?" She looked at Cale.   
  
Cale shrugged and huffed, "Don't look at me. Asa sort of disappeared. I had to do most of the work after she vanished."   
  
Kayura's attention then turned to Purple, "Crimson was with you last. Do you have a clue?"   
  
Purple shook her head, "Nope. None."   
  
"Hmm...I wonder where they vanished to." Dais contemplated, an evil glint in his eye, which only Anubis seemed to see.   
  
Anubis smiled secretly at Dais then replied, "Well, how able that mud wrestling match? Ya'll still up for it or not?"   
  
"But now we're uneven." Venom pointed out.   
  
Anubis smirked, "So you're backing out?"   
  
"No!" Venom exclaimed.   
  
Sekhmet wrapped an arm around Venom's shoulder, "Then bring it on, babe."   
  
"Ready to be beaten?" Cale asked Purple. "In your dreams little man." Purple said after poking Cale in the chest. Thus the group headed outside to begin their mud-wrestling match¼  
  
  
In the meantime, Crimson and Asa were stuck in quite a predicament. They had been gagged with bandanas and hung upside down, wrapped cocoon style with immense strings of spiders web. Mr. Prongs, Crimson's spork, was stuck to her ankle by the same white gook. After trying unsuccessfully to wiggle her way out of the white mass several times, Asa let out muffled screams of frustration. Crimson tried in vain to reach into her back pocket and soon succeeded in pulling out her lighter. Now, were spider webs flammable? Only one way to find out...she lit it and hoped for the best. Within moments she found herself on the ground, when she exhaled a puff of smoke exited her mouth.  
  
"Well," she commented to herself after ripping off the bandana, "now I know what it feels like to be Tamahome when Tasuki flames him. Charbroiled Tama-kins...haha!" She then turned to a horrified Asa who was shaking her head furiously at the thought of the lighter.   
  
"Relax," Crimson told her before getting her down, "It doesn't hurt."   
  
Asa fell to the floor with a loud thud, "Ow..."   
  
"Um...oops?" Crimson shrugged.   
  
"How the hell'd we get here?" Asa asked after removing her own bandana, brushing herself off.   
  
"Beats me, but I think our two warlord buddies had something to do with it."   
  
"DaiDai and Snoobies?"   
  
Crimson snickered at the nicknames and nodded, "Hai."   
  
"That would explain the spider webs. So...what're we gonna do now?"   
  
Crimson smiled evilly, "Come back with a vengeance Asa-chan."   
  
Asa returned the sinister grin, "What's first on the agenda Queen Crim?"  
  
"I have a certain collection of Play Boy magazines belonging to Anubis in mind for my trusty lighter to meet."   
  
"Let's go! Those magazines are calling out to us! Just begging to be obliterated." "They will soon learn their mistake of messing with Cow and Chicken." Crimson smirked. They linked arms and made their way to Anubis' precious library...   
  
  
At Mia's place everyone was happily munching on fresh pizza just delivered from a pizza delivery guy. Well, everyone but White Blaze who was begging for a slice.   
  
Kento held his two slices high above White Blaze's reach, "Think again kitty cat. Ain't no way in Hades you're getting mine." White Blaze snorted at him distastefully and moved onto his next victim, Cye.   
  
"Get away from me you bloody feline!" was Cye response.   
  
Ryo came up and patted the huge tiger on the head, "No beggin' White Blaze. Your chow is in the kitchen." Ryo was referring to a huge steak lying in a round bowl on the kitchen floor. White Blaze growled and headed in that direction.   
  
"Poor kitty," Oriana stated, "he can't just have one bite of pizza?"   
  
Ryo shook his head, "If we start feedin' him table scraps he'd soon come to expect it and start thievin' from the table."   
  
"Speaking of thieving, I spot a piece of pepperoni begging to be eaten by me." Oriana replied. Before Ryo could respond, Oriana plucked a pepperoni off of his slice and ate it.   
  
"Hey!" Ryo protested. But he was too late, "Okay, if that's the way you wanna play, I see something _I_ want." Ryo planted a quick kiss on Oriana's lips before taking another bite out of his pizza, acting like nothing had happened and leaving Oriana stunned.   
  
Rowen was sitting happily on the couch being fed by Emi and Tamara, "Aaaahhhh! This is the life fellas."   
  
Sage smirked and placed a piece of pizza in Mia's mouth, "Yer tellin' me."   
  
Emi paused for a second, "You know what TK?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Tamara asked.   
  
"This doesn't seem right." Emi answered, gesturing to a placid Rowen and them with pizzas in their hands feeding him.   
  
"You know, I think you're right." Tamara agreed, then looked at Emi with a devilish smile, "Shall we?" As if reading her mind Emi nodded and two slices of pizza, one from each girl, each met one of Rowen's cheeks suddenly.   
  
Rowen jolted up from his slouched position, " What the--"   
  
Oriana and Mia cracked up while Kento gasped, "What a waste of perfectly good pizza!"   
  
Emi giggled, "It's not like you can't lick it off if you want it Kento."   
  
"Erg..._what_?" Kento shuddered, "I am _so_ not that way!"   
  
"Haha! Coulda fooled me, Teddy Bear." Emi replied.   
  
Kento raised an eyebrow, "You want teddy bear? I'll show you teddy bear." Kento grabbed Emi and started tickling her mercilessly despite her very loud protests.   
  
"Stop! Ahaha!" Emi shrieked.   
  
"Not until you say 'Kento is the coolest guy on the planet'." Kento laughed.   
  
"Never!" Emi giggled, "Noooooo waaaaay!"   
  
"I won't stop 'til you do." Kento warned.   
  
Rowen peeled the two slices from his face and tossed them at Tamara. This immediately prompted a food fight. Mia watched on helplessly as her living room became the location of World War Three. It was a sight to be seen. Pepperoni, sausage, peppers, mushrooms, and various other pizza toppings flew in all directions. It was an all out battle, every man for himself.   
  
White Blaze happily hopped around the fray catching any morsel of pizza in his mouth that he could with a frazzled Ryo tried to shoo the tiger out of the room. Mia decided it was high time to join in so she grabbed a slice from midair and chunked it into Sage's hair. Poor Cye was being pelted with anchovies by the millions by a jovial bearer of Strata. Kento was just as happy as White Blaze, grateful to any piece of food that happened to land in his mouth.   
  
The wood floor was becoming slippery as tomato sauce was spread around from everyone stepping on pizza as they tried to hit others with it while at the same time try to avoid becoming a target themselves. Suddenly a booming laughter was heard and everyone looked up to see Cye armed with a Super Soaker water gun, filled to the brim with water.   
  
"Mwa haha haha!" Cye laughed menicingly, "Feel the wrath of Torrent!" With this he began pumping the gun as hard as he could, sending ice-cold jet streams of water all over everyone. Mia jumped behind Sage before water could hit her and it hit him instead.   
  
"Look who's wet now." Mia joked, referring to Sage's earlier comment to her at the pond.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Sage challenged, "I do believe that water was meant for you...so..." He got behind her and grabbed her, "Cye! Get Mia!"   
  
"It'll be my pleasure," Cye replied, an evil glint in his eyes and he did so. Mia squealed and squirmed against Sage's hold on her. Oriana decided to side with Mia and, grabbing a peeled banana from a fruit basket, she held it like a psychotic killer would a butcher knife and "stabbed" Cye with it on his forehead. It stuck on him half squashed, suctioned to his head. He looked as if he had grown a horn. Playing along, Cye staged his death, falling backwards with a really funny 'dead' expression on his face.   
  
Oriana danced in victory but it didn't last long. She was tackled by Sage and knocked to the ground. He was armed with cool whip; squirt bottle style. He straddled her and covered her face with the white clouds of cool whip. Tamara body checked Sage, sending him sliding across the floor thanks in part to all the water and tomato sauce lying about and right into Emi. Emi toppled over on top of him. Grabbing a mushroom from the floor, she chucked it at Tamara for causing the mishap. Tamara just grinned. Cye and Kento tag teamed her, each sending a big slice of pizza in her direction. Tamara ducked and it hit Rowen instead. He stumbled backwards, knocking over the phone from its place on the coffee table. On the way down, he had flailed his arms around to try to stay upright. He had happened to grab Emi, dragging her down with him.   
  
Emi sweatdropped. Enough of her falling over. Not that she minded. Hell, a lot of other Ronin Warriors fans would die to fall into the laps of Sage Date and Rowen Hashiba. But, boy was it getting old. It was high time to bring in the heavy-duty equipment. None other than duct tape of course! No anime otaku should ever leave home without it.   
  
"That was the last straw!" she announced, holding a roll of duct tape high for all to see. Oriana and Tamara looked at her fearfully while the others looked at the three confused.   
  
"What's so good about some tape?" Sage asked.   
  
"That's no ordinary tape." Tamara gulped. "That's duct tape."   
  
Oriana nodded, "The strongest tape in the universe. Heavy duty stuff there."   
  
Ryo snorted, "Yeah, sure. I bet it isn't as powerful as the mystical armors."   
  
"It wouldn't stand a chance against my armor, for sure." Kento agreed.   
  
"Wanna test out that theory?" Emi asked, suddenly decked out in mad scientist gear ala Washu.   
Rowen's eyes sparkled, "Science! Wheeee!" Cye groaned at the over enthusiastic Rowen and whopped him with a pepperoni.   
  
"Who wants to be my guinea pig?" Emi asked, "Kento?" Kento smirked, this should be easy. He nodded and proceeded to call upon his armor Hard Rock.   
  
"Everyone stand back!" Oriana commanded as her and Tamara ushered everyone to the safety of the kitchen doorway. They all watched on at the happenings in the den.   
  
Emi stuck a strip to Kento's chest plate and ran around him in circles until he was covered from neck to toe. She stumbled around dizzy and re-caught her balance, "Alright Kento, try to destroy it."   
  
The poor guy couldn't budge. He struggled for several minutes, which soon resulted in him falling face first to the floor. He continued to squirm around, resembling a wriggling worm. His face was red with frustration. "What the hell?" Kento huffed, "This stuffs not normal¼somebody get me out of this."   
  
"Baaa daaaaaaaaam! Wildfire to the rescue!" Ryo grinned, but he earned weird looks from the girls. Armoring up, he prepared to send a blast of fire at the duct tape.   
  
"No! Nononononoooo!" Kento panicked, "Ryo you'll melt it onto me!" It was too late, Ryo flamed Kento with his swords. The duct tape became stickier and oozed, sticking to Kento even tighter, "EMI!" he screamed.   
  
Mia stepped up to him, "Here Ken, I'll help you get loose." She began to peel off bits of melted duct tape piece by piece.   
  
Laughing nervously, Emi planned her escape, "Well guys! Who's up for karaoke?!" Catching her hint, Ryo said it would be a great idea after he had armored down. He knew Kento was equally ticked at him and he wasn't planning to stick around when Kento finally got free of the stuff. Everyone else quickly mumbled their thoughts on going but before everyone could leave the house...   
  
"MY DEN IS A MESS!" Mia screamed, "Clean! Now!"   
  
"It's Rowen's fault," Tamara smirked, "I think he should stay behind."  
  
"But you and Emi were the ones who stuck pizza to my face." Rowen replied, shifting the blame.   
"Cye's the one who brought in the water gun," Emi pointed out, to shift the blame again.   
  
Cye just grinned, "Damned straight I did!"   
  
Sage swiped the keys to Mia's jeep and everyone but Mia and Kento made a mad dash to it. They locked the doors as a ticked Mia had run after them and was pounding on the driver side window, "Sage Date!" The rest of what she was saying could not be heard for the jeep was cranked and slammed into reverse, sending the group off the long dirt driveway and onto the road leading to Tokyo...   
  
  
Back in the Dynasty, the mud wrestling competition was getting underway. Purple and Venom were tag teaming against Sekhmet and Cale while Kayura, Anubis, and Dais looked on amused. Venom and Purple were covered from head to toe with mud. The only thing that wasn't covered was their eyes, which stuck out like a beckons of light against the brown gook. They stood poised, daring the guys to make the first move.   
"This is gonna be so easy." Cale remarked, circling the girls.   
  
"We'll see about that." Purple smirked. Bending backwards and grabbing Cale by his waist, she straightened up and threw him over her head. He slide into the mud and nearly into Sekhmet, only splashing a few drops on the Snake Lord's cheek. Sekhmet wiped it off and laughed at Cale.   
  
"Well...well...looks like she knows what she's doing Cale. I'd be careful if I were you." Sekhmet said.   
  
"Oh shut up." Cale muttered.   
  
"He's right." Purple perked up, "I do."   
  
"Looks like he underestimated you." Venom said, "All men tend to do that." She eyed Sekhmet.   
Sekhmet approached Venom slowly, taking a finger and running it along her jawbone. "All men, huh?" Ha, as if Venom was gonna fall for that trick. She knew damned well he was up to something.   
  
She spoke seductively back to him, her face coming closer to his as she spoke, her lips were millimeters from his, "Yes. Even a guy like...you" With one palm on his chest she knocked him backwards with a strong push and to finish the job kicked him behind his knees to further conclude his fall. Not wasting a single second, she jumped on top of him and they both struggled to knock the other out. Sekhmet soon became as drenched in mud as Venom, it caked into his emerald locks mercilessly.   
  
During this time, Purple and Cale were rolling around in the mud, trying to gain the upper hand from each other. Cale was straddling her, and holding her arms tight against the ground, which prevented her from moving around too much, "So you really know what your doing huh? Coulda fooled me."   
  
Purple grunted, not good...this was not good...she couldn't move a muscle.   
  
Cale continued with his taunting. Weak spot...Purple desperately searched for a weak spot. A time to strike...though his hold on her never weakened, he began to stand, now bending over looking down at her. Bingo. She took the opportunity to kick him hard in the nuts and roll away from him as he was now bent over in the mud whimpering, his face flushed a deep red.   
  
"Hey!" Anubis said, "Low blow!"   
  
Purple merely shrugged at him, "So? There was never a rule against it. If you have a problem with me I'm right here buddy," she challenged. Anubis was about the comply when...   
  
"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Dais asked.   
  
Anubis paused and blinked, "No."   
  
Kayura sniffed the air, "I'm not sure...why? Do you?"   
  
Anubis rolled his eyes at Kayura, "Obviously so Kay or he wouldn't have brought it up." That comment earned him a hard whack on the head.   
  
"Look!" Dais pointed in the direction of the castle, a line of black smoke was rising from a part of the large structure, "A fire!"   
  
Kayura sighed, "You don't reckon Wildfire and Hard Rock are pulling another stunt do you?"   
  
"Highly doubtful, since I beat the crap out of them last time." Anubis stated.   
  
Purple had deserted the fight with Cale and joined the three in looking at the smoke pile, "What'd they do?"   
Dais took the liberty to answer; "Every now and then they try to ruffle our feathers by setting fires around the place. One year a harmless fire got out of control turned into an inferno because the ground was so dry. We nearly lost the castle to it.   
  
"Ah." Purple replied, how lame of a joke that was. But then again¼Ryo and Kento weren't all that smart anyway. Kento's so bullheaded and Ryo's just plain annoying¼to her anyway. A pair of arms snaked their way around her waist and she 'eep'd, surprised. She found out soon enough it was Cale because his voice was super close when she heard him speak up.   
  
"Think we ought to go investigate it?" Cale had said.   
  
"Duh." Sekhmet responded, Venom hanging onto him from behind with her arms wrapped around his neck. As he walked over to the others, Venom's feet dragged the ground trying to slow him down.   
  
"I'm not through with you yet Sekhmet!" Venom warned him, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him so he would have to comply giving her a piggyback ride to the fire.   
  
Everyone hurried to the site of the fire. Out of breath after reaching it several minutes later the site that meet them was shocking. Crimson and Asa looked like savages as they danced and chanted around a pile of burning magazines.   
  
Upon closer inspection, Anubis saw them to be his beloved Play Boy collection, he screamed in horror, "My magazines! Argh! You two are SOOOOOO dead!"   
  
"Da horra..." Dais commented, "Da Hoooooooooorra!!!"   
  
Crimson smiled, "It's what you get."   
  
"Yeah, you think you can hold us captive? Think again." Asa smirked.   
  
"And the spider web...totally stupid idea." Crimson added, "That stuffs as flimsy as spaghetti."   
  
Anubis fell to his knees, "My poooooooorn!"   
  
Cale, Sekhmet, Purple, Venom, and Kayura blinked with confusion. Something was going on...and they totally missed it. Cale was the first the come back to his senses.   
  
"You!" he spat at Asa, "You ditched me and I had to dust the entire place by myself!"   
  
Asa shrugged, "I would have helped but these two losers nabbed me and Crimson and tied us up."   
"Yeah, well, you two had it coming." Anubis shot.   
  
"And look where it got your precious pin-ups 'Nubis." Crimson smirked. Anubis glared at her, all pouty.   
"You gotta admit Anubis, they got you back pretty good." Dais said happily, glad he wasn't a target.   
  
"Don't think we won't get you too Spider Dork." Crimson replied coolly. "The second you turn your back on us...BAM!"   
  
"I'd like to see you try." Dais dared.   
  
"Alright, alright! Enough!" Kayura stepped in, "Let's put this fire out before it gets out of hand okay?" Everyone complied and helped to snuff out the fire.  
  
The sun in the horizon began to set, covering everything with an orange-ish glow. Pretty soon it was gone completely and was replaced by a full moon and a blanket of sparkling diamonds...   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well, there was chapter 5! Tell me what you think, I love feedback!  
Wanna join the girls in their quest to annoy the Ronins and Warlords silly? Join Ronin Mania at  
http://www15.brinkster.com/silentdawn/RoninMania/signup.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 6

Emi was laughing as they sped down the road in Mia's jeep, "Did you guys see her face? She's seriously peeved." She sat shotgun next to Sage who was driving.  
  
"And Kento," Ryo added, "He's gonna hit the roof once he gets free of that stuff."  
  
Oriana, who was sitting in the middle of the back seat with Ryo and Tamara on one side of her and Cye and Rowen on the other, grinned smugly, "Looks like you two have a ready made funeral when we get back to the house later on."  
  
Ryo puffed up his chest all manly like, "Kento's a weakling compared to me."  
  
Cye muttered a not-so-nice comment about Ryo and his huge ego and Tamara snickered.  
  
Sage, who kept his attention on the highway in front of him, rolled his eyes underneath the sunglasses he was wearing, "Sure Ryo. We all know hands down that he's the strongest of the five of us. Maybe not the brightest or the smartest but he can definitely kick some ex-warlord ass."  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Must I bring up all the times Dais reduced Kento into a mass of bruises?"  
  
Rowen looked up from the book that had previously held his interest, "Because Kento never thinks before he strikes."  
  
Sage grinned, "See Ryo? Even Einstein agrees with me." Rowen groaned at the nickname that his best friend the bearer of Halo would call him on occasion.  
  
"So where're we going?" Tamara asked.  
  
Sage shrugged, "Wherever you girls want to go...say, Emi, didn't you suggest karaoke at the house?"  
  
Emi nodded, "Yeah, how about we do that?"  
  
"Fun, fun, FUN!" Oriana said enthusiastically, "But...shouldn't we go to a mall or something first? I don't wanna sing in dirty clothes."  
  
Tamara glanced around the jeep at everyone, "Yeah, looks like we all need new outfits. The pizza stains just would not make the proper fashion statement in a karaoke bar."  
  
Sage laughed, "Looks like we have a regular Miss. Fashion on our hands fellas."  
  
Tamara looked confused, "And keeping up on the latest trends is bad?"  
  
"I was just pulling your leg TK." Sage smirked, "It's cool actually."  
  
Rowen, being the genius he was, brought up the inevitable, "How are we going to pay for new clothes for all of us? I certainly don't have a credit card."  
  
Tamara smiled and held up a shiny silver card for all to see, "Visa! It's everywhere anime otakus want to be!"   
  
Oriana gasped, "You have your own credit card?"  
  
"Course not." Tamara answered, "It's my moms. I swiped it and was on my way to a mall in our world before I got zapped here."  
  
"You're going to pay...excuse me, I mean to say your mother's going to pay for new clothes for all of us?" Emi asked incredulously.  
  
Tamara shrugged, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."  
  
"Will a credit card from your world even work in ours? I doubt it." Rowen replied, being the ever so thoughtful guy he was.  
  
Oriana bopped him, "Don't burst our bubble mister!"  
  
"Ow!" Rowen glared and pouted at Oriana who just stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Emi switched on the radio and the sounds of "Samurai Heart" filtered through the speakers, throbbing and making the whole jeep vibrate. As the girls squealed to each other over what seemed to be some secret between the three, the guys listened to the song with much concentration.  
  
"That song..." Cye began, "It..."  
  
"Describes us and our experiences perfectly." Rowen finished, equally as aghast as Cye.  
  
Ryo shrugged, "Maybe word of us got around?"  
  
Tamara burst into a huge giggle fit, this she would not fill the guys on. She hoped Oriana and Emi were having the same thoughts about it as her. There was no way they were going to tell the guys that this song was on their soundtrack in the girls' world.  
  
Even if one of them could say anything about it, they were saved from having to because Sage had safely gotten all of them to the nearest mall. Now only if he could find a place to park.  
  
"Damn the handicapped spots!" Sage fumed, "Just look at all of them! So many and not even all of them are used half the time. Waste of perfectly good space."  
  
"Same problem where we live." Oriana said about her, Emi, and Tamara.  
  
"Look!" Cye suddenly exclaimed, pointing out in front of the jeep several spaces down, "There's one! There's an empty spot!" Unfortunately a car facing them had seen the spot to and was getting ready to take it from Sage.  
  
"Gun it Sage!" Ryo screamed, "Beat 'em to it!"  
  
With much hell-bent determination, Sage pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, gunning it completely. The other car did the same, equally as ambitious. Scared for their lives, every single person in the jeep except Sage closed their eyes tightly.   
  
Tamara and Oriana both clung to Ryo, every single muscle in their arms tense. Emi grasped the sides of her seat nervously, nearly making holes in the fabric with her fingernails, and bit down hard on her bottom lip. They all felt the car lurching forward and jerk to the left suddenly. Squealing brakes and heated yells were heard milliseconds later.  
  
Everyone slowly but surely opened their eyes and looked around in pure shock, adrenaline pumping through them ninety miles a minute...  
  
"We made it!" Emi screamed, "Yeeeeeeeeees!!" Much more hooping and hollering followed Emi's outburst and they celebrated their victory richly, heading into the mall to buy some new outfits to wear.  
  
  
In the Dynasty, everyone was preparing for a night on the town - the town, or rather city, of Tokyo that is. It didn't take much convincing on the girls' part to get the guys to accompany them.   
  
Cale had been itching to go clubbing for quite a while. It was a good excuse to ease the tensions in the household anyway. Cale knew that if they stayed in the Dynasty any longer, Anubis would kill Crimson and Asa. Not that he liked them that much himself, he'd just rather not get a headache from the goings on. And, needless to say, his head was starting to buzz.   
  
He paced back and forth in front of the door that lead into Kayura's room where all five of the women were, digging through Kayura's immense closet trying to find something for each of them to wear. "Can you girls get a move on? By the time ya'll pick something out, it will be morning."   
  
"Oh stick a sock in it Cale." He heard Kayura remark, "We're hurrying."  
  
"Y'know," Asa commented to the girls, "I think he just wants to see us in the nude."  
  
"Get a life." Cale muttered, rubbing his temples.  
  
Sekhmet then joined Cale at Kayura's door, "Damn, they're still not ready? I was hours ago."  
  
Cale pounded on the door, "Come on!"  
  
Dais was leaning against the wall, hands resting behind his head, "Why don't we just leave them?"  
  
"I'm in full agreement." Anubis said, transporting himself to the group, still very peeved about the magazines.  
  
"You do and you die." They heard Venom screech.  
  
"Oh, why not let them leave?" Crimson said loud on purpose, "They're assholes anyway, there's no way I'm going to want to be seen with them."  
  
With a haughty smirk, Anubis stayed put, planning on annoying her senseless and sticking to her like glue the entire night. Unknown to him, that's exactly what Crimson wanted and planned. She knew somehow that he'd react like that.  
  
"Ladies..." Cale said impatiently.  
  
"Keep your pants on Wolfy." Purple replied, stepping out the door.   
  
Cale's mouth dropped and Purple had to shut it for him. She was wearing a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that went down mid-thigh and was low-cut in the front, showing off a little cleavage. On her feet were white high-heeled boots that reached up roughly to her knees. To complement her blue dress, body glitter of many different shades of blue was sparkling all over her exposed chest and shoulders resembling luminous sapphires. Her hair was half up, with only one single silver ribbon keeping it in place.  
  
"So, whatcha think?" Purple asked. Cale was speechless and she giggled.  
  
"His pants probably won't be on for long if he has his way with you." Sekhmet commented.  
  
Purple blushed a deep scarlet and Cale whapped Sekhmet upside his head and scolded him. "Will you keep your thoughts to yourself, huh?"  
  
Sekhmet wasn't paying a bit of attention to Cale because his gaze had fallen upon Venom who had linked arms with Kayura.   
  
She was grinning from ear to ear, "Ready to party guys?" Emeralds dangled from her ears, catching the light and gleaming graciously. She was wearing a black tube top and faux bright green snakeskin pants. Her pants were of a low-cut style that hugged her hips. They flared outwards below her knees, like bell-bottoms but not quite. Jade colored body glitter adorned her bare stomach and shoulders, a little even on her eyelids and a silver snake piece with rubies for eyes was twirled around her upper left arm.  
  
Kayura's outfit was a sleeveless black leather jumpsuit that clung to her body tightly, almost like rubber. It tied around the back of her neck, exposing her slender shoulders and arms. A star-shaped hole was cut into the chest, slightly above the middle of her breasts, showing a little swell of each. Dainty gold bracelets jingled around her wrists and a large golden belt hung loose around her waist, tilting towards one side more than the other. Her midnight blue hair had been cut to around the same length as Venom's and her eyes were adorned with a hint of golden and blue eye shadow. "I say we hit Tokyo with a bang," Kayura said confidently.  
  
"Your hair..." Cale trailed off, shock appearing on his face.  
  
Kayura laughed, "Observant aren't we Cale? Yeah, you like? Crimson cut it." She twirled around to show it off more.  
  
Purple ruffled Kayura's hair a bit with her hand. "There, now it looks a wee-bit wilder." She smirked.   
  
"Where're Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" Dais asked. Something snagged and twisted a huge lock of his hair around into a huge tangle and he turned around fast to investigate only for whatever it was to hitch into his hair harder. Then when it was finally yanked out, Dais yelped at the pain.  
  
Crimson now appeared at his side holding Mr. Prongs who now looked like it was wearing a wig of silver hair - Dais' hair. "Haha, now all I need is a miniature eye patch."   
  
Crimson was wearing a burgundy velour tank top that hugged her body snugly. Around the low neckline of the tank were specks of gold. She also wore a short fitted khaki miniskirt accompanied by a belt made entirely of golden metal circles. On her feet were open-toe high heels that were crystal clear. Her hair was left loose but she did have golden glitter on her crimson streaks. She wore a choker around her neck that had a solitary red flower in the center of it and to go together with the choker, matching earrings dangled from her ears.  
  
Dais looked at her crossly, "Why, pray tell, did you do that?"  
  
"One, because you insulted Asa and I, and two, Mr. prongs wanted to dress up like you." Crimson answered.   
  
"Yeah, I'm really sure that a spork can talk." Anubis muttered, only for his butt to make sudden contact with the sharp utensil.  
  
"Do not insult the spork." Crimson said, hugging Mr. Prongs, as Anubis rubbed his sore rear. Crimson looked at him with mock sympathy, "Aww, poor 'Nubis. Did Mr. Prongs hurt you? Want Crimmy-Poo to kiss the boo boo to make it better?"  
  
"Get real." Anubis muttered irritably.  
  
"Someone here needs medical help." Dais said, eyeing Crimson.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking." Came a voice from the doorway, it was Asa. She was leaning against the doorframe, hands casually tucked into her jeans pockets, "Say, Kayura, you don't happen to have a straight jacket in Dais' size do you?"  
  
Asa was wearing a black bikini top underneath a long sleeved black shirt that resembled fishnet stockings with zillions of patterned holes in it, showing off the bikini top. The neckline of the shirt was purposely large and nearly reached each of Asa's shoulders. The shirt didn't reach her stomach so her bellybutton was exposed. On her legs was a silver mirror-like pair of hip hugging pants and on her feet were black high-heeled sandals. Her hair was left down, except for a few strands of hair held in place by a spider-shaped beret.   
  
Cale wasn't about to waste another minute standing there, "Let's go. Now."  
  
Everyone was in full agreement and made their way together to the mortal realm.  
  
  
Back at the mall, everyone had made their selections and bought and changed into them. Inside the jeep once again, the group eagerly awaited arriving at a karaoke bar. The girls were, of course, bounding with limitless energy.  
  
On their way to their destination, Emi was already testing out her vocal chords by singing along with the radio. She had picked out a pair of red, black, white, and gold plaid pants, a sleeveless black top with a huge cross on the front of it made entirely out of millions of smaller silver dots, and a pair of silver shoes that added at least five more inches to her height. In her ears dangled silver crosses to compliment her shirt.  
  
Sage laughed and winked at her, "Save it for the stage."  
  
Emi grinned back, "You're getting to hear my debut so hush."  
  
Oriana chose a translucent long sleeved yellow, orange, and red shirt and a sleeveless black top to wear underneath. She selected a short black skirt and matching open toe sandals to accompany the shirts. The translucent shirt hung down below her hips. Around her neck she wore a gold chain on which dangled a glittery yellow sun. Unknown to Ryo, She was staring at him with this almost lustful look in her eyes. She was hoping that what she chose to wear would really get his attention tonight.  
  
Tamara looked at Oriana and shook her head with amusement, 'She's got it for Flame Retardant baaad.' She wore a dress very similar to one worn by a woman in a recent M&M's commercial. It was a tight shiny green leather dress that went down mid-thigh. The sleeves of the dress were long and trumpeted outwards - much like bellbottom pants would. To go with the dress, she wore matching knee-high boots.  
  
Sage drove them all to a nearby karaoke bar that happened to be the most popular one in town, named the Mad Hatter. Not surprisingly, it was packed from wall to wall with people. That's what was so fun about it, so many people to mingle with. Sage was an expert mingler, especially with the ladies. Though, only one woman would remain number one in his heart and that was Mia. Okay, so they weren't official _yet_...but he still felt obligated to not mess around with other girls. He winced inwardly knowing Mia'd rip him apart limb by limb when he returned home. And this wouldn't help him win any points from her either he knew. But he'd make it up to her, he would.  
  
As they all walked in, the girls nearly busted with excitement. So many people!  
  
Oriana squealed, "What're you all gonna sing if anything?"  
  
"I say that the three of us do something together." Tamara suggested.  
  
"Good idea TK!" Oriana exclaimed.  
  
Rowen laughed, "You girls do that. I'll just watch."  
  
Emi gasped, "You're not gonna sing anything? Why nooot?"  
  
To support his blue-haired buddy, Cye put an arm around Rowen's shoulders and said coolly, "He's got better stuff to do."  
  
"Oh?" Emi challenged, "Like what?"  
  
"Mingle for one thing." Sage said, adding in his two points.  
  
"Yeah," Cye agreed, "And watching everyone else belt out tunes."  
  
"Hey, Ryo, are you gonna sing?" Oriana prodded Sanada.  
  
He smiled back at her, "Sure, why not."  
  
Emi stuck her tongue out at Sage, Cye, and Rowen, "Nyaa! You three are just wussies! Ryo here is the real man."  
  
Ryo smirked as the guys shot evil eyes at him.  
  
"What should we do first girls?" Tamara asked Emi and Oriana.  
  
"The Macarena!" Oriana squealed, Emi happily agreed.  
  
Cye blinked, "The Macaroni?"  
  
Emi giggled, "No, Mac-a-re-na. It's this cute song with totally fun dance moves."  
  
Sage perked up, "Does it involve any sexually explicit moves?"  
  
Tamara wholloped Sage, "No Perve."  
  
Oriana held out her arms for each Emi and Tamara and the two accepted graciously, thus linking their arms together. Oriana led them off in the direction of the machine while singing, "Hi Ho! Hi Ho! Off to sing we go!"  
  
Ryo chuckled and shook his head at Oriana. What an entertaining girl.  
  
The lights of the building flickered off them back on again suddenly, signaling a performance up at the bar where the karaoke machine was. And the guys looked on as the girls were to begin strutting their stuff up on stage. Sage let out an ear-piercing whistle to show his support for them.  
  
And then...the music started...chaotic notes that were yet in tune with one another. Pure insanity. A spotlight soon hit the three girls, their bodies swaying seductively to the rhythm. And then they began to sing in a language the guys nor anyone else could understand...well, except maybe for Rowen the super boy genius.  
  
Knowing this, Cye nudged Rowen, "Eh, mate? What are they singing?"  
  
"Spanish if I'm not mistaken." He then blushed deep red at a line Tamara sang, "Y-you don't want to know..."  
  
"Who cares what they're singing." Sage blurted, "Damn! Look at those moves! 'Not sexually explicit' my ass!"  
  
Ryo gasped, "And you of all people are complaining?"  
  
"Hell no!" Sage exclaimed, "I'm with it!" And with that he jumped on stage with the girls and began doing the little dance. Not long after the entire crowd at the Mad Hatter was doing the little dance.  
  
The dance was done like this: first the right arm was held straight out then the left, the palms of the hands facing the floor. Then, the palms of their hands would be twisted upwards to face the ceiling, right palm first then the left. Next, the right hand would move to rest upon the inside of the left elbow and the left hand would move to the right elbow. As quick as that happened, the right hand would move to the right side of the neck and the left to the left side of the neck. The right hand would then move again, this time to the left side of the waist and the left hand mirrored the movements of the right again. After this, the right hand would move to the right butt cheek and the left hand to the left butt cheek. What happened next was Sage's favorite part. The last part of the dance before it began all over again was the booty shake.  
  
The place was going absolutely wild with this newfangled dance. Even long after the girls' performance, the music still played on with people happily doing the little dance. Ryo was beginning to think he'd never have his chance at the karaoke machine but the dancing bug bit him in his rear end and he couldn't help but join in the madness.  
  
  
Cale was rejoicing. They had finally made it to Code Red, Tokyo's biggest and best nightclub. He was planning on losing the wackos who accompanied him and dance the night and his tensions away with a beautiful exotic woman. Okay, maybe he'd forget about the beautiful and exotic woman and dance with Purple the entire night...if she'd accept his invitation. Not that Purple wasn't beautiful and exotic to him...she was so much more.  
  
Without much hassling the group was on their way inside the three-story club. The girls marveled at its splendor. The main floor was a huge polished wooden surface, a square bar sat in its center already serving a few customers. Multi-colored strobe lights were everywhere, reaching all possible nooks and crannies of the almost pitch-black levels, and the building throbbed from intoxicating music coming from unseen speakers. Fog crept like a stealthy killer along the wooden floorboards, almost completely hiding it from view. Adding to the already dreamy scene were bubbles, millions of them, floating around mindlessly in the miasma of dancers. An occasion mist would fall upon the hot and sweaty crowd to cool them down.  
  
In a flash Asa was gone before anyone could object, losing herself in the throng of partiers, her movements spurred on by the pulsating beat. Crimson headed straight to the bar, Anubis right on her heels. Kayura's eyes had fallen upon a tall dark and handsome stranger and she instantly made plans to get as close to him as possible that night.  
  
That left Venom, Cale, Dais, Purple, and Sekhmet. Sekhmet felt like he'd die if he stood still any longer so he took Venom by the hand and slyly lead her into the horde like a serpent that had just set its eyes on new prey. Dais decided to check out the dancing on the second level. He scanned the crowd below as he slowly ascended upward by way of a spiraling black marble staircase.  
  
Cale grinned. He was alone with her at last. "Want to dance Purple?"  
  
His expression changed when she shrugged indifferently, "I don't dance."  
  
"Oh come on." He teased, "Everyone dances."  
  
"Very well but you'll regret it." Purple laughed.  
  
Cunningly Cale lead her to the dance floor, "Naaaah. Never met a dance partner I didn't like."  
  
"There's always a first time for everything." Purple replied smiling. Boy, was he in Big Bad Wolf mode or what? Cale's sudden personality change made Purple feel a little like Red Riding Hood. Not that she was complaining; she kind of liked this different version of Cale. She supposed nightclubs made people act bizarre. Purple soon let all rational thoughts dissolve as Cale and her began to dance together, their bodies melded perfectly as they swayed as one to an insane rhythm. Nothing mattered after that but each other and the melody crashing through them like waves.  
  
And so the ex-warlords and the girls began their night together at Code Red while things were already underway for four of the Ronins and their female guests at the Mad Hatter. What else is in store for them? Stay tuned to find out. Same bat time, same bat channel :P  
  
  
---Author's notes---  
Well, there is chapter six ^^. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more to come...but only if I get reviews from you awesome readers :P. Pleeeeease leave me a review and tell me what you think of "Ronin Mania Invasion". Your thoughts on it would be much appreciated. Thank you!  
  
Also, interested in joining the Dynasty Chics and Ronin Babes in causing havoc in the lives of the Ronins and Warlords at the Ronin Mania mailing list? Go to my website (http://www.roninmania.cjb.net) to find out how to join ^^!  



	7. 7

Title: Ronin Mania Invasion  
  
Author: Asa Date  
  
Website: http://www.roninmania.cjb.net  
  
Starring: Oriana, Venom, Emi, Crimson, Tamara (aka Ne-chan), Purple, and Asa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Part 7:  
  
Ryo was wrong; he did get his chance at the karaoke machine after all. Unfortunately, he didn't get as big of an audience as the girls had, but he was satisfied as long as the girls and his buddies were there to cheer him on. Truthfully, he could have done without Oriana's clinging to the stage and drooling but all was well. After he had finished his little "performance" he stylishly jumped off stage and to his waiting friends.  
  
Sage was looking a little bored. He was leaning his chair back on its two back legs and drumming his fingers against the table where they were all congregated. Being ever so observant, Rowen took notice to this.  
  
"You guys up for anything else?" Rowen asked his friends.  
  
After taking a huge swig of Cye's Coke despite the Brit's protests, Ryo shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Cye eyed Ryo evilly and took back possession of his precious caffeine, "Its up to the ladies."  
  
"What else is there to do?" Tamara asked.  
  
"We could go dancing." Sage suggested.  
  
"Or swimming." Cye added.  
  
Ryo nearly choked, "At night?! Cye, buddy, what drugs are you on?"  
  
Cye shot Ryo an aggravated glare, "It's perfectly normal to swim at night!"  
  
"Anou…"Oriana began, "We've already gone swimming today… I don't want to ruin these clothes anyway."  
  
"I'm all for skinny dipping…" Emi grinned evilly and was eyeing Rowen, hoping for a repeat performance of what occurred earlier that day. Cye's arm went around Emi's shoulders, happy for her support.  
  
"Isn't there a fair in town?" Ryo asked curiously.  
  
Tamara's eyes lit up, "Now -that- sounds like fun!"  
  
Oriana eyed Cye's coke with pleading eyes, he had been the only one with enough sense to order one, "Can I have a sip of your drink Cye?"  
  
Cye nodded and pushed the large drink to her before sending a snide comment in Ryo's direction, "Nice people who -ask- can…unlike some rude person I know."  
  
"Any other suggestions?" Rowen asked, looking at everyone. When no one said anything, he spoke up again, "Let's take a vote then."  
  
To Cye's displeasure, the votes were mostly in favor of dancing. Begrudgingly, though careful to not show his discontent, he stood and left the Mad Hatter with the others as they all made their way out of the building and into Mia's jeep.  
  
  
  
Back in Code Red everyone was doing their own thing. The energy in the building was increasing with every second that passed. On the dance floors, people were gyrating to the music in sexually provocative ways with one another, their sweaty bodies never losing their rhythm to the beat of the ever-changing dance tracks. Occasionally you could hear shrieks of delight from the happy crowd. With humor, one could compare it to the likes of a snake-mating ball.  
  
In the darkest corners of the club where the strobe lights couldn't reach, if you looked hard enough, you could spot movements in the shadows caused by couples getting hot and heavy making out. Of course those weren't the only places where there was half-drunken lip locking, people were going at it in the middle of the dance floor, but it was most heaviest in the dark places where people were less likely to get caught and thrown out for uncivilized conduct in a public place.  
  
Sekhmet and Venom were dangerously close to becoming one such couple. Their bodies were intertwined and they moved gracefully in step to one another and to the beat of the music, it seemed to be a game of seduction. Who would seduce the other first?  
  
"You're a wonderful dancer." Sekhmet complimented Venom, having leaned down with his mouth inches from her ear to be better heard over the music.  
  
Tightening the hold her arms had of his neck, drawing her upper body closer to his she smiled and purred a response, "Not so bad yourself."  
  
His hands traveled from her mid-back to her hips, pulling her even closer to him so that her exposed belly was against his own covered abdomen. They continued dancing in this position for sometime, just reveling in each others company.  
  
In another part of the club, Purple had long grown tired of dancing and had dragged an unwilling Cale off the dance floor and to a couple of empty chairs to sit down and rest her aching feet. They just sat and made small talk while watching the goings on around them. Cale had to use an amazing amount of restraint to keep himself from stranding Purple and diving back into the throng.  
  
Drinking in the scene, Purple could swear she saw two familiar mops of green hair going at it in the crowd. She smiled and shook her head amused, stopping when she saw Cale eyeing her funny. "What?"  
  
"What's so funny?" Cale asked.  
  
"Thought I saw Sekhmet and Venom in the crowd is all."  
  
"Ah." Damnit, being a gentleman was killing him.  
  
"You're bored aren't you?" Purple asked a little disappointed, she wasn't stupid.  
  
"Huh? Nah, I'm alright!" Cale denied.  
  
She stood and, taking his hands in hers, pulled him out of his chair making him stand, "It's not like you're tied to me or anything, get your ass out there."  
  
"But you—"  
  
"Pfbt! I'll be fine." Purple said cheerfully, "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be rejuvenated and ready to hit the floor again."  
  
When Cale hesitated again still being gentlemanly, she shoved him into the crowd smirking, and was about to sit back down when she decided to get a drink.  
  
Meanwhile at the bar Crimson downed yet another alcoholic beverage as Anubis watched on. He had lost count of how many she had had a long time ago. He himself had had a few, but not as many, and was surprised she could still maintain her balance on the barstool.  
  
Crimson caught his stare and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "What's with you?"  
  
Anubis' eyes widened, 'Her speech isn't even slurring…'  
  
Crimson giggled, "Thinking hentai thoughts about me are we 'Nubie?"  
  
"What the hell?" Anubis countered, his latest sip of drink would have sprayed out had he not been able to recover quickly, "You are so full of yourself, you know that?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "Am not."  
  
"Very mature." Came a teasing voice behind Crimson.  
  
She spun around in her barstool to come face to face with Purple…and have the room spin around her in return. To keep from falling over she blindly reached out her hand for something solid to hold onto which ended up being, unfortunately for him, Anubis. Unable to keep her steadied due to the fact that her actions threw him off guard, they both tumbled to the ground in a heap of arms and legs.  
  
Anubis smirked and shook his head, 'It was only a matter of time…' "So, who's the one thinking the hentai thoughts now eh? If you wanted me that bad you could have just said something."  
  
"Just help me up." Crimson mumbled against his shirt. Laughing, Anubis complied.  
  
"What have you been drinking anyway?" Purple asked, picking up Crimson's drink and sniffing it.  
  
When she sat back down on her barstool, Crimson took back possession of her drink rather quickly and took another sip of it, "Vodka. Damnit, why'd you have to scare me like that Pur?"  
  
"Didn't mean to." Purple offered with a grin as she sat down next to Crimson. "Seen any of the others?"  
  
Anubis shook his head, "No one."  
  
"Damn." Purple muttered.  
  
"Already tired?" Crimson asked. "The night's still young."  
  
"Clubbing really isn't my scene." Purple explained.  
  
Out in the middle of the dance floor, Kayura was dancing solo. Closing her eyes, she let the music hit her like waves and allowed her body and emotions to take over as she blocked out the noise and sights of the crowds surrounding her on all sides and rode the rhythm. Kayura had had much luck with keeping up a steady flow of dance partners, she even managing to snag Dais for one or two songs.  
  
She wasn't the least but surprised when she felt a pair of hands lightly grasp her hips and a warm body press against her back, melding itself to her position and flowing with her movements perfectly. Smiling, she placed her hands over the mystery man's and moved his hands to her stomach.  
  
"Feeling bold are we?" The mystery man chuckled in her ear.  
  
'That voice…' Kayura turned her head slightly to view her captor, "Cale!"  
  
"The one and only." He answered suavely. "Damn, I should take you dancing more often. You're good."  
  
Kayura blushed, "Aw hell…"  
  
"No, really."  
  
Over at the entrance of the club stepped in the Ronins and the girls, completely unaware that their Dynasty companions were mixed in with the crowds of partygoers. Much like Asa had, Sage disappeared into the crowd almost immediately after entering the building.  
  
Oriana squealed, "Dance with me Ryo!" The bearer of Wildfire didn't have much of a choice and was dragged into the multitude by the excited redhead.  
  
Two pairs of eyes lit up as the other two girls got the same idea as Oriana. The instant they both each grabbed an arm belonging to the archer, they eyed each other evilly.  
  
"Rowen," Emi purred in what she hoped was her sweetest 'no one can resist me' tone, "Want to dance with me?"  
  
Tamara gave Rowen her best puppy-dog eyes, "Me first? Please Ro-chan?"  
  
'Uh-oh' Cye thought as he stood with the three, 'Chic fight…'. To avoid the foaming girls, he decided to abandon Rowen and make his way to the bar. Avoiding Rowen's pleading expression for help being shot at the back of his head, Cye casually made his exit. "Catch you three later."  
  
"Bye bye Fish Fry!" he heard both girls call out before resuming their battle over Rowen.  
  
Rowen sweatdropped, about to buckle under the pressure caused by the two females. Their insistent stares were enough to cut through steel. Or at least he felt that way. "How about we dance together? All three of us?" Rowen offered.  
  
He wasn't surprised when neither went with the idea and he sighed, "Well…Emi you –did- ask first…" She cheered and linked her arm around Rowen's while Tamara sulked. Rowen couldn't help but feel a little bad from the look on her face. Before leading Emi into the mob, he winked at Tamara and said he'd save a few dances for her. Tamara then decided she'd try to find Cye and went off in search of him in the direction she saw him walk off.  
  
Back with Sekhmet and Venom, things continued to get hotter between the two. Venom was about to find herself happily lip locking with the snake lord until something, or rather someone, bumped into them. Whether it was on purpose or accidental, they didn't know. Either way it was, it left them both ticked at being interrupted.  
  
"Watch where you're going moron." Sekhmet growled, not bothering to see who it was that caused the disruption, his eyes refusing the leave their gaze on Venom.  
  
"Sekhmet? What the hell are –you- doing here?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Sekhmet turned around still rather agitated, and was surprised to see Ryo standing there, "Wildfire?" He huffed, "What do you –think- I came to a nightclub to do?"  
  
"Not to dance it seems." Ryo attempted to joke.  
  
"You're testing your luck –Ronin-" Sekhmet shot, his eyes falling upon the scared looking redhead hiding behind Ryo and peeking at Sekhmet from behind his shoulder. An evil smile formed on his face and he let out a freaky, "Boo."  
  
Oriana 'meeped' scared and her grip on Ryo's hand tightened. Ryo winced at her iron clasp, "He won't bite, Oriana. His face is more hideous than anything he could ever try to do to you."  
  
Sekhmet was about to jump on Ryo and beat him to a bloody pulp for the comment until Venom stopped him, looking at Oriana she asked, "Aren't you Oriana? I mean…you were the one on the list who always had the biggest obsession with him…" She pointed to Ryo at the word 'him'.  
  
Ryo fidgeted nervously and Oriana's face flushed an even redder shade than her hair at Venom's not so modest question, "H-hai. I'm her. You are…"  
  
"Venom!" Venom exclaimed, taking Oriana's hand and shaking it.  
  
Oriana laughed, "Nice to meet you…again."  
  
"I'm assuming the others are here with you." Venom stated.  
  
Oriana nodded, "We left them at the entrance not to long ago."  
  
"Cool, maybe we could all do something together later." Venom suggested.  
  
"That would…uh…be nice." Ryo replied, wanting to end the girls' chitchat. "Still want to dance Oriana?"  
  
"Do I!" Oriana exclaimed, "Let's go!"  
  
Ryo smirked as she started to drag him off again with a wave in Sekhmet and Venom's direction, 'That ended that.'  
  
"Now…" Sekhmet began, his voice husky in Venom's ear, "Where were we…"  
  
Again at the bar, Crimson's alcohol supply had been cut off by a concerned Purple who, by the action, earned herself several colorful curses from an annoyed Crimson.  
  
"I can fuckin' handle another drink, damnit. Give me back my money!"  
  
Purple shook her head stubbornly, "Nuh-uh."  
  
Crimson growled and crossed her arms in front of her chest pouting. Her gaze turning upward towards the mirrored ceiling, she caught sight of a familiar face in the crowd heading their way and an idea struck. "Say, guys, isn't that Cye?"  
  
"Where?" The minute Anubis' and Purple's heads turned to look in the direction that Crimson had pointed, she grabbed Anubis' drink and downed the rest of it, a Cheshire-like grin spreading over her face happily as she sat it back on the bar before her crime could be caught.  
  
"I didn't see any Ronin Rejects in the crowd, what are you talking about?" Anubis asked and then, noticing his empty glass, shook his head amused. "You're a sly one…making something like that up just so-"  
  
"I didn't make it up!"  
  
"Oh, come on Crimson…" Purple sighed.  
  
"Really!"  
  
Anubis sighed and had his drink refilled by the bartender, now careful to keep it away from Crimson's grasp this time.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Anubis." came a voice with a heavy British accent behind Anubis causing the warlord of cruelty to almost spit out some of his drink in surprise again.  
  
"Told ya." Crimson smirked.  
  
Anubis turned around, "Hello Torrent."  
  
"Must you still call me that?"  
  
"Can't kill a habit." Anubis replied apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
Cye took a seat on the stool next to Anubis when he noticed Crimson and Purple watching him from their stools on the other side of Anubis, "Friends of yours?"  
  
"These losers? Nah." That earned him a whack on the head from Crimson and a huff from Purple. "Ow! Jeez, I was –joking-! You don't have to be –abusive- !"  
  
Using her energy to concentrate on hitting Anubis rather than trying to sit up straight, Crimson almost would have lost her balance again had it not been for Anubis' arm steadying her again, "Jesus, you are one odd woman when drunk."  
  
"I'm –not- drunk! Just…vertically challenged."  
  
"Whatever." Purple smirked.  
  
Anubis sighed and shook his head, "The blonde is Purple. And this Vodka Vacuum is Crimson."  
  
"Nice to meet you, ladies." Cye greeted. "I'm—"  
  
"Cye, Ronin of Torrent." Purple grinned, proud of herself.  
  
"…Yeah." Cye raised an eyebrow, "Oh, yeah, you're the one who appeared shortly after we found Emi, TK, and Oriana…"  
  
Purple nodded and, catching sight of TK pushing her way through the crowd, waved her over. "Yo TK! Over here!"  
  
Tamara searched for the source of the voice that called out her name and saw Purple waving her arms around frantically trying to get her attention. Smiling she waved back and made her way to the bar. Her eyes lit up when she saw Cye sitting there as well. She took a seat on the bar between Cye and Anubis, much to the displeasure of the bartenders. "Hey Cye…Purple!"  
  
"Emi won, huh?" Cye asked Tamara.  
  
"Unfortunately…" Tamara answered, "That's why I was looking for you. I wanted to know if you'd like to dance."  
  
"So I'm second best to Rowen on your list?" Cye joked.  
  
"Well, I mean...not that you aren't c--" Tamara stammered.  
  
Cye grinned. "I'm teasing, TK."  
  
"Don't tell me Rowen has gotten popular with the ladies." Anubis commented.  
  
"It seems so." Cye answered.  
  
"It's official, hell has frozen over."  
  
"What? Again?" Cye joked. Anubis couldn't help but crack a smile.  
  
"Hey! You downing my Ro-baby?" Tamara poked Anubis in the chest.  
  
"What if I am?" Anubis retorted lightly.  
  
It occurred to Tamara finally that she was prodding the chest of a former dark warlord and removed her finger quite fast, laughing nervously, "Um…nothing. Was just gonna say I was gonna kick your ass or something."  
  
"Mighty brave words from someone who doesn't know me."  
  
"Ehehe…um, Cye?"  
  
Cye grinned and, offering Tamara an escape, "Let's do."  
  
Jumping off the bar, Tamara joined Cye on the dance floor while Crimson, Purple, and Anubis looked on.  
  
"How rude," Crimson stated, "She didn't even bother to acknowledge me."  
  
"Oh my!" Anubis mocked with a twinkle in his eye, "The world will end because someone didn't speak to Crimson!" Purple cracked up at that while Crimson muttered a few choice words about what bad things should happen to Anubis' manhood.  
  
From his perspective on the second level, Dais could see all the goings on down below and kept tabs on the current happenings of everyone that he knew…and wished he didn't know. He had spent most of his time at the club in this same spot, leaning on the railing and watching everyone beneath. People watching always proved to be entertaining. He loved dancing too, but the place was just too crowded for his tastes. Casually sipping on his Strawberry Daiquiri, complete with a lime and a mini umbrella, he scanned the crowd and spotted Asa and Sage dancing together. An evil smile played upon his lips when he got an idea.  
  
Sage and Asa were dancing facing one another, Sage's hands resting relaxed around her waist and Asa's left arm wound around his neck, her right one hanging by her side. Dancing low to the ground with knees bent, their legs were intertwined and it almost looked like Asa was riding Sage's knee.  
  
Asa silently sang along with the music, mouthing the words. Though it was still in the nineteen eighties in this world, the music was still good, and having been born in the eighties she knew most of the songs. Suddenly she felt a tickling sensation travel up her right arm. Thinking at first it was Sage trying to pull a move on her, she looked over at her arm expecting to see one of Sage's hands. What she found, instead, was a fair sized Black Widow spider crawling up her arm.  
  
Sage's gaze followed her's and he freaked when he saw the spider. They stopped dancing and eyed the creature warily, "Where'd that thing come from?"  
  
Asa snorted, "Where do you –think- it came from?" Her index finger from her left hand rested on her right arm in front of the spider to try to get it to crawl on top of the finger and it did so. "I have a sneaky suspicion this was Dais' doing." Eyes scanning the club to try and find the suspected guilty person, her eyes met Dais' and, smirking, took the spider between her fingers and squashed it, satisfied when she saw him glare at her for the action. Dais was astonished, any -normal- girl would have screamed or something.  
  
Sage let out a whimper when Asa wiped her dirtied hand on his nice dress shirt. Asa smiled apologetically and asked did he want to dance or just stand there looking stupefied.  
  
And so continued the night at Code Red. What else is in store for our lucky ladies and the Ronins and Warlords? There's only one way to find out :). Stay tuned! And review! Reviews are good, they inspire me. Thanks to everyone who was so kind and asked me to continue RMI during it's recent hiatus. It meant a lot to me. 


End file.
